Alexandra
by mynameisvaleria
Summary: '"You... I would say witty and sarcastic, mischievous and flirty. Not so innocent." James smirked.'  Alexandra, witty and sarcastic, lands in the movie with her sister. Her personality charms a lot, including Lord Beckett and Jack Sparrow. Jack/Beckett/OC
1. What The Hell?

**Hi it's me, Valerie.**

**This is my second POTC fanfiction. To be honest, I think this one looks better then the one I wrote before. Hope ya like it. I tend to change perspectives in this one, so watch out.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own POTC or the lyrics at the beginning. They belong to Avril Lavigne.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1. What The Hell?<p>

_Oh~  
>Now I'm thinking what the hell?<em>

_-What The Hell (Avril Lavigne)_

* * *

><p>I woke up with a yawn, then I poked Cheyenne. She rolled over and sat up. "Alex. What time-"<p>

"What am I talking like that?" She asked. I looked around. "Oh gosh. Thi- where are we?" I asked, panicking. This wasn't the damned orphanage. The curtains were replaced by lush, velvety ones, it looked like...

"The royal palace, past England." Cheyenne took the very words out of my mouth.

I opened my mouth, and closed it again.

Cheyenne and I were not completely identical, our nightgowns different, because I was slightly more girly than she was. Her hair was shorter, with side swept bangs.

There was knocking on the door. "Girls, are you decent?" A voice asked. Glancing at each other, we replied 'yes'. The door opened, and it was Governor Swann.

We were in Pirates of the Caribbean?

"Oh. My..." We said unanimously.

"I've bought you girls new dresses along with Elizabeth." He grinned. "And because you want us to wear it to Commodore Norrington's ceremony?" I asked.

The governor blushed, his modems were uncovered. "Yes. I know you don't like him, Alexandra, but try not to ruin it for Commodore Norrington, okay?"

Yes, I probably won't like him much.

Cheyenne glared at me. "Don't you dare try anything funny on James, Alex." I grinned.

"Your sister's right." Governor Swann said. "I don't want my niece to misbehave at the ceremony."

"Fine, fine." I sighed.

The maids helped me and Cheyenne put on our dresses. Because I was so thin, the corsets weren't too tight. Cheyenne probably had the same situation as me because we were the same weight.

I glanced over to Elizabeth, whose maid tied the corset so tight, she couldn't breath. "Suffering for fashion is so not cool." I sympathized with her.

"I can't breathe." She gasped. "Want me to loosen it for you?" I grinned mischievously. "Cer-" She go cut off by Cheyenne, who snapped 'no!'

"It's what the governor ordered." She said. Unfortunately, Cheyenne loved rules.

"And that is why I've always liked Alex better than you." Elizabeth joked. I grinned and Cheyenne faked hurt. "Ouch."

"Come on, let's go." The governor said after we came out. We were led to where the ceremony was.

I wasn't very familiar with this story, I had not been so hooked up with it as Cheyenne was.

James gave us a wave and smile, and I realized it was meant for Cheyenne.

She smiled and walked to him, I followed. "Norrington. Congratulations." I smirked. "Miss Brooklyn." He said. "I wonder how you tell us apart?"

"It's quite easy. The face reflects personalities. In which case Cheyenne looks more innocent, and you look more mischievous." He replied. Cheyenne laughed.

I smiled. "Well, care to describe our personality?" I asked him. "Cheyenne is more kind and caring, sweet and sensitive as well as shy." Cheyenne blushed and I smirked.

"You... I would say witty and sarcastic, mischievous and flirty. Not so innocent." He said, smirking.

"Dear James, flirting is in my nature, you should be glad I didn't try it on you. It does not mean my not being pure. And so my life, is more interesting than your boring one."

"It is not so boring considering you pull tricks every few hours." He said. "I'll give you that one, because today is your day." I said.

He turned away from me to look at Cheyenne. "You look beautiful, Cheyenne." I smiled. "Thank you." I replied. He turned to me with an incredulous look. "Well, you called Cheyenne beautiful, she looks the same as me. So you're calling me beautiful. So thanks." I said.

"No she doesn't. She has lighter hair colour, fringe at the side and light brown eyes. Her skin is more tan than yours." James retorted.

"You sure do look at Cheyenne closely a lot." I smirked. He blushed.

"I wouldn't put up with you, if Lord Beckett did not like you so much." He said disapprovingly.

I was shocked to discover this. "What a pity." I fake sighed and walked away from them. I bumped into Lord Beckett.

"Lord Beckett." I greeted with a little bow. He broke into a rare smile. "Ah, there is my beautiful Alexandra. And how many times have I told you to just call me Cutler?" He asked. I bowed again.

"I'm sorry. I was thinking so much it must have slipped my mind." I 'apologized'. Quickly, I also added "Cutler."

"Is James bothering you again?" He asked. I smiled. "Of course not. I'm so happy for him. It seems I'm annoying him much more than he does to me." I grinned. He shook his head. "And that is why I never doubt my affections for you, my dear Alexandra. You are very witty, your sarcasm humours me."

"Thank you Cutler." I replied. "You need not be so formal around me. I have got to go now, witness James' ceremony." He said.

"Sorry for delaying you. I will go now." I said, bowing once more, then walking to join Cheyenne and Elizabeth.

"I wish you wouldn't bother James so much, Alex." Cheyenne said. I smiled. "Now what fun would that be?" I asked. "I'll stick around for you Elizabeth."

She smiled. "Yes, I am getting quite bored. And you are an excellent form of entertainment." I laughed lightly. "I take that as a compliment."

I didn't say anything because I was starting to breath difficultly because of the corset.

When the ceremony finished, James pulled Elizabeth aside. "Elizabeth, I would like a moment." He said, glancing sideways at Cheyenne all the time.

"Seems like the commodore fancies you." I smirked to Cheyenne. She blushed. "Why would he be proposing to Elizabeth then?" She retorted.

I shrugged.

I saw Elizabeth faint at the nick of time and I rushed to catch her, only to be too late. I ran down the stairs to see a black haired pirate and pushing her to the shore.

"Cut the corset. She can't breathe." I told him. He stared at me. "I don't have scissors, and I am not strong enough to tear the cloth with my bare hands. Cut her corset." I snapped.

Pulling out his knife, he cut her corset, letting her breathe. Then, he said. "You've clearly never been to Singapore before!" I rolled my eyes. "Thank you."

Before we could go, the naval's officers spotted us and they drew their guns to point at the man who saved Elizabeth.

Governor Swann and James rushed over.

"Shoot him!" The governor said. I frowned.

"Do you wish to kill the man who saved my life?" Elizabeth asked as her father gave her his own coat. The man gave a thankful look to Elizabeth.

"I believe thanks are in order." James stretched out his hand to shake Jack's. He then flipped the man's hand around to find a 'P' branded on his arm, signifying Jack was a pirate. "Had a brush with the East Indian Trading Company, Pirate?"

"Hang Him!" The Governor snapped again.

"Keep your guns on him, men. Gillette, fetch some irons." Norrington pushed Jack's sleeve up more to revealed his sparrow tattoo. "Well, well, Jack Sparrow, isn't it?"

"Captain Jack Sparrow, if you please sir," Jack immediately snapped back.

"I don't see your ship, Captain." James had sarcasm dripping from his tone. I smirked, he sounded a little like me that moment.

"I'm in the market, as it were." James frowned as Jack put on a smirk.

"You are without a doubt the worst pirate I have ever heard of." I heard James say as he emptied his pockets and removed his hat and sword belt.

"But you have heard of me," Jack said with a touch of pride in his voice.

I laughed. "Good one."

Jack shot a smile to me. "Thank you."

I stood between them just as Governor Swann had his men fetch some fetters. Cheyenne motioned for me to step away dramatically. I ignored her.

"Governor! Should you really kill the man who saved Elizabeth!" I exclaimed. "He is a pirate, miss Brooklyn. Please stay out of this." The governor said to me. I am in a bit trouble, he didn't call me miss Brooklyn. Usually.

I didn't see a man creep behind me to snap the iron fetters around Jack's wrist.

I was about to turn around.

"Finally." I heard Jack say. And suddenly, he lifted his arms up and brought each hand around my neck, the chains choking me.

"This is how you repay me?" I asked while watching the governor ordered his men. "Keep the aim." He tightened the chains around my neck. I gasped. "Sorry love, you're standing the nearest to me."

"Put down the guns!" Another voice ordered. Ah, good old Cutler. He pushed his way out of the crowd.

"I knew you'd warm up to me." He told me. "Tighten the chain any tighter, I'll die. My corset is already choking me."

"Want me to cut it for yeh?" He asked slyly. "I have too much dignity for that, Jack."

"Commodore Norrington, my effects please." James hesitated, then went to take his effects. I mouthed 'no' to James. He ignored me. I rolled my eyes.

He brought them here.

"Your name is, love?" Jack asked me. "Miss. Brooklyn." I hissed. He smiled. "Well, miss Brooklyn. If you'd be so kind." He nodded towards his assests.

"No way in hell." I said, staring at his belts and swords.

"You forget I have the upper hand, darling. There is currently a chain around your neck." He whispered.

I glared at him, taking his things from James.

Jack turned me to him swiftly. I placed his hat on his head, stowing his compass in his pockets. I stared at his belt pouch. He smirked. "Come come dear, we ain't got all day." I took a deep breath.

I slipped the belt through the loops, hugging him in the process. I blushed. I looked up to see him watching me with a look of pleasure. I bit my lip to stop the insult bubbling at the tip of my tongue.

I did up the belt, pulling it tighter. "Careful with the goods, love." I flushed even brighter.

I saw Cheyenne with a look of sheer worry. Then, James disgusted look as he held tight onto Cheyenne to comfort her.

"If you ever let me see you again..." I hissed.

I turned around as I finished slipping his sword in the holder. He kept his chain around my neck loosely. "Bye sweet'eart." He whispered.

"Gentlemen, my lady, you shall always remember this as the day that you almost caught Captain Jack Sparrow." He said as he pushed me towards the crowd. Cutler went forwards to hug me.

"Are you quite alright?" He asked, concerned.

"I am alright Cutler." I said as I walked towards Elizabeth and Cheyenne. James put a hand on arm. "I'm glad you're alright. I won't know how to live without your sarcasm and jokes." He joked lightly.

I smiled slightly.

"Alex!" Cheyenne hugged me tightly.

"Stop acting like that. I'm okay." I said, a bit annoyed. "I'm a little bit angry right now though." I added. Then, I walked towards the house once again.

I apparently went into the wrong room as I saw two people fighting.

My eyes widened as I recognized Will and Jack.

"Why the hell are you still here?" I exclaimed to Jack. He smlied at me. "Language, miss Brooklyn." William warned. I rolled my eyes. "You are in the middle of a fight Will. Do you have time to remind me not to use vile language?" I asked sarcastically.

Jack laughed. "Good one." I glared at him. "Shut up."

"Hey, ye be the one I threatened eariler." He stated.

"Wonderful observation." I said sarcastically. "Will, look out!" I said as Jack's sword nearly caught his hat. He blocked his sword with his own just in time. Jack glared at me. I grabbed the nearest thing and knocked his head with it.

He went unconscious.

Just as the navy rushed in, Will caught me as I was about to fall. "Are you okay, miss Brooklyn?"

Faintly, I nodded. "I'm fine. Call me Alexandra."

"What are you doing? Attracting trouble?" Cheyenne asked, shoving across the crowd of Navy towards me. "You should have known me better. I'm a trouble magnet!" She laughed.

James led me and Cheyenne towards the house.

Just as he was about to leave, we heard an explosion. "Oh, more drama." I again said sarcastically. James set into action. "You two girls get into my office." He ordered. I stayed there. I didn't like to be ordered around.

"Go!" He screamed. Cheyenne ran up the stairs, and I saw her being caught. Running up, I tried to get her back, but someone knocked me out. Then everything became black.


	2. Not Knowing

**Hey, it's Valerie. Because I was so happy that someone reviewed after a few hours I had updated, I decided to update again. **

**This one is very full of drama to the end. I don't think you will be able to guess what happens. It good. Or bad. Depends on yourself.**

**It was kind of awckward to write though.**

**SailorSorcerer: Thanks for your review, really made my day. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own POTC or the lyrics at the beginning. They belong to David Choi. He is so awesome, go check him out on youtube.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2. Don't Know<p>

_Truth is we don't know much  
>I don't know you<br>And you don't know me  
>We get so judgemental from the start<br>Saying he's like this and that_

_-Better You (David Choi)_

* * *

><p>"Alexandra? Alexandra?" I heard a voice call me. I opened my eyes and I saw Will staring at me. "What happened?" I asked.<p>

"You were knocked out. They've taken Elizabeth. And Cheyenne." He said, worriedly. My eyes widened at the memory. "We have got to go get them." I said as I got off the bed. "No." James and Will both said at the same time.

My eyes flashed in anger. "What will you do? Stand here and wait for them to be returned?" I asked.

"We will take care of it." James reaassured me.

"There are things I don't joke about, James. For instance, my sister." I told him. But James had such a stern look, I dare not to argue with him.

Instead, I stole away after Will went to talk to Jack Sparrow.

I hid behind one of the cells.

"They took Miss Swann." Will grabbed the bars. Jack smirked. "So you found yourself a girl?" He asked.

Will glared at him. "And Miss Brooklyn." He added.

I watched as Jack's smile faltered. "What is it you like so much about Miss Cheyenne?" Will asked. "Her attitude is stunning. She can be so calm even when in danger." Jack replied seemingly carelessly.

"So what did you say about saving them?" He asked. Will smirked. "Suddenly so interested?" Jack glared at him.

"You bring me to the Black Pearl and I gaurantee freedom." Will answered.

I took a few steps down.

"Deal." Jack said, holdin out his hand. Will took it suspiciously and shook it. Will started to free Jack. I stepped down of the stairs completely.

I smiled at Will slyly. He saw me and jumped. "Miss Brooklyn!" He stated.

Jack looked confused. "You said they took the Brooklyn girl, Cheyenne." I smiled over at him. "So it is me you like so much? My name is Alexandra Brooklyn. Cheyenne is my twin sister." Without turning around, I adressed Will. "You will not stop me. I'm coming no matter what."

"How could I not, darling? You are stunningly beautiful." Will glared at Jack. "Don't talk to her like that." Jack grinned.

Defeated, Will released Jack. It made quite a lot of noise.

"Run now!" Will warned Jack. He grabbed his affects. "Not without these, I'm not." He turned to me with a flirtatious look. "Perhaps you should help me with this like last time, love." I flushed.

We all ran on board the _Dauntless._ I saw James run towards us.

"I'm sorry James! I don't joke about rescuing my sister!" I shouted so he could hear me, we were sailing away.

He nodded grudgingly. He loved my sister, he had to agree.

I shot him a helpless smile.

Turning back to the two men, I told them I had to change. They looked down at my outfit at the exact same time. I laughed. "Let me come with you, love." Jack said, leading me to the cabin.

He took out a white button up and vests as well as black pants and boots. I took them from him. "Let me guess, you're going to watch me."

He smirked. "Yeh right, love." I rolled my eyes and slid the zipper down, stepping out of the dress. "Lemme help ye." He said, taking out a knife, cutting my corset. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Stupid corsets." I muttered.

He grinned and held out my blouse. I slipped my hands through the sleeves. I buttoned up. Then, I slipped on the pants and boots. "Are there any belts?" I asked. He nodded and pulled one out from somewhere.

I buckled it around my waist. It was just a fashion statement.

At last, I pulled the pins from my hair, releasing my waist length black hair.

He led me back to the deck, arguing about how they should sail. At last, Will started working on the rigging. I settled down on the front of the ship, setting down on the deck. I stretched my foot out.

"What are yeh doing, love?" Jack asked, walking over and looking down on me. I smiled. "I am very comfortably sitting down on the deck." I stressed the 'k' sound at the end of the sentence.

"I meant why are you not helping Will?" He asked, confused. He sat down next to me, inspecting my body. I laughed.

"Well, dear _Captain _Jack. First, I am a, say 17 year old girl. Second, I have no idea what Will is doing. And most importantly, do you want to die?" I asked pleasantly. Jack smirked. "I can teach you to steer the ship?" He asked.

"I thought it was your job exclusively." I arched an eyebrow elegantly.

"I'm sure we can share this job, love." He smirked.

I blushed slightly. "Very tempting. But no." I said as I walked to the other end of the ship. Jack shrugged and took his place at the steering wheel.

I don't want to go back to my world.

This was oddly coforting world, considering my sister was taken by a group of pirates.

We arrived at Tortuga by night. As we got off the ship, Jack went excited as he saw a red haired girl. "Scarlett!" He said as she slapped him. I laughed. "Good one." I said to the girl. She smiled at me. "I know, right?"

Glaring at Jack, she went away.

"I'm not sure I deserved that." He said, rubbing his cheek, looking at Will, who had a smile on his face.

Then they approached another girl. "Giselle!' He spoke again, just to be slapped again. I laughed even harder.

He looked annoyed. "I'm not sure if I deserved that one too." He muttered.

We walked into the pub.

As soon as I saw the fights break out in front of me, I grabbed Jack's arm without even realizing it. "Now there, love. There will be enough time for that later." He smirked.

Immediately, I let go in distaste. I cursed at his insensitivity and walked over to Will. He put his hand on my shoulder. "I be going to find Gibbs and ye go find a crew." He told Will.

They walked off.

"Let me guess. You're just going to leave me here, aren't you?" I asked angrily. No one turned around to answer me.

I glared at no one in particular.

A druken men reeking of rum went forward. "'ello, pretty thing you are." He said as he tried to kiss me. I pushed him away, slapping him straight across the face.

It was a wrong move.

He went towards me fiercly, his hands pinned mine to the wall. "You expect to slap me and get awat with it?" He asked, leaning in. I looked away, squeezing my eyes shut. "I thought not."

He kissed me, and I could not stop him this time.

"Dare you mess with someone who belongs to Captain Jack Sparrow?" I hear Jack's voice boom in the pub. People quietened down.

I felt him being lifted from me and I heard a loud crash.

I looked up. Jack was enraged, standing over the man. I breathed heavily. I walked towards him. Shakily, I put a hand on his shoulder. "Jack. It's okay. Stop now." I said. He took one look at me, and grabbed my hand, stalking back into the _Dauntless._

"Are you stupid or what?" He asked angrily.

I turned abruptly, yanking my hand out of his.

I did not need a mirror to see my blazing eyes. This was my infamous temper again. "Jack Sparrow. You are a total fool. Do you even remember what you did? Do you remember what I screamed at you?"

I was starting to lose some of my British accent as I got angry. I cleared my throat.

"Ignorant fool! i tried to get you to stay with me. You walked away without another word. Without another glance. Now you ask if I'm stupid or not? Fuck you!" I screamed in his face. And I raised my hand to slap him.

He caught it and twisted. I winced in pain. I think he sprained it.

"Don't you forget that I could have killed you twice. Once when I was about to get caught, I could have strangled you. And then when I was battling with Will. At least be grateful." He said, extremely dangerously, leaning in.

I was breathing heavily again. "Then why didn't you?" I challenged him.

"Don't push me." He said dangerously.

At this point, Will tried to interfere.

"You. Stay out of this." Jack said in a low voice. He turned back to me. "You're mine." He hissed as he let go of my wrist. "I'm not fucking yours, Jack Sparrow. I am off limits to you." I snapped, holding my wrist.

He turned with a strange smile. "Oh really? Nothing is off limits to Jack Sparrow." He said as he roughly grabbed my arm and pushed me into the cabin, him slamming the door after coming in too.

Afraid for the first time, I backed away.

"So now, yer realize what I'm capable of." He said, almost calmly. "Should've realized that eariler."

I glared at him. I could think of nothing else to do.

He closed in on me, I had honestly no idea what he wanted to do, or what he was going to do. I only knew that it wasn't good.

He had my wrists pinned to the wall in a bruising grip.

"You're not mine?" He asked.

"No." I answered. He shrugged and backed away. I let out a sigh of relief. "Then we won't go and find Elizabeth and your sister." My blood went cold.

I pulled on his hand as he was about to go.

"No! You can't... you just can't do this." I begged, losing my British accent completely. He didn't notice. He turned back. "What?"

"Please. We have to go. I'll do anything. I'll do anything." I desperately added.

He smiled. "Anything?" I stared into his eyes. "Anything." I confirmed.

"10 years with me. You'll be mine." He smirked, and he went out of the cabin, leaving me to be on my own. I wanted to yell at him, I wanted to hurt him.

But I couldn't.

I am his.


	3. Don't Ask Why

**I know, I know. This one is way too short, so I'm going to update two. Yeah...**

**When I read back on the two chapters, I realized I had a lot of typos. This is why one should use a Microsoft word with spell check.**

**Mouche: Thank so so much. Umm... yeah, I think you won't be disappointed on Alex being like that. There's gonna be a little time off because of Jack though.**

**XXGoldenEclipseXX,cridge15: Thanks for the compliment. I love Alexandra too. **

**SailorSorcerer: Do I deserve it? I don't know. This is the best story I've got. So... yeah. Let's hope it keeps going good like this.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own POTC or their characters. I only own Alexandra and Cheyenne. The lyrics belong to the Jonas Brothers. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 3. Don't Ask Why<p>

_They say you know  
>When you really find the one<br>But it's hard to tell  
>With the damage that's been done<em>

_-Make It Right (Jonas Brothers)_

* * *

><p>My anger slowly faded as I watched her sleep.<p>

I started to question why I lost my temper at the first place. Was what she said really that bad? No, it wasn't. It was perfectly normal. It was what girls tell me everyday.

Almost.

But it came from her, it hurt. A bit.

When I looked at her sleeping form, I got angry again. I didn't know why. I reached towards her. Why not? Why not do it now? It would be so easy, I've been wanting this for days. Hesitantly, I unbottoned her first button.

She didn't move, too exhausted and tired to be awaken.

I undid the second one.

My finger paused on the third one.

I could see her dreaming. She looks so desperate, I cannot bear to hurt her again. I withdrew my hand.

Instead, I take of her boots and vests.

"Sweet dreams, love." I whispered in her ear.

I went up to the deck.

Sucessfully, I made a deal with her for 10 years she will stay with me.

But can I look at her every day in ten years, her eyes distant and empty?


	4. Change

**Hey. Who's noticing the chapter's are getting a bit too short? **

**Me.**

**Anyways... I don't know why but yeah... I don't know if I'll be able to update faster because I'm scared that I'll run out of chapters. Haha.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own POTC or the characters except Alexandra and Cheyenne. Lyrics belong to Avril Lavigne.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4. Change<p>

_Everybody hurts somedays  
>It's okay to be afraid<br>Everybody hurts, everybody screams  
>Everybody feels this way, it's okay<em>

_-Everybody Hurts (Avril Lavigne)_

* * *

><p>I could no longer face him.<p>

I could no longer even look at him.

_"Hold on, don't stop your breathing, I feel your dreams and I see them too. Hold on, don't los your faith I know you can't break, I hoping and praying for you..." _I was hoping David would help me feel better, but he didn't.

As I sat there, Will came to sit by me.

I smiled. "Hi."

"How are you feeling?" He asked softly. "Oh, not that good. I now owe 10 years servitude to _Captain_ Jack Sparrow." I joked.

"What?" He whispered. "I said it." I replied. He looked out at the ocean. "For what? For what did you trade for?" He asked. I looked at him. "You would have to, if he was threatening not to save Elizabeth and Cheyenne."

He looked down.

"Thank you."

I looked at him curiously. "For what?" I laughed. He stared at me seriously. "If you didn't answer yes, than we wouldn't be going for Elizabeth now." He told me.

I laughed again. "My first priority is my sister, Will."

He smiled. "I know."

On a sudden impulse, I leaned over and hugged him tightly. Surprised, and surprisingly, he hugged back. And I felt loved, for years.

I heard Jack clear his throat.

I pulled away. "_Captain _Jack Sparrow." I acknowledged him. He smiled. "Got that right, sweet'eart." Will stared disgustedly at him. "What do you want?"

He smiled. "Nothin'. We've reached our destination, that's all."

Hurrying, Will tied the ship to the port and we followed him to a cave or somthing. I wasn't really paying attention.

I only saw Elizabeth and Cheyenne. "Che-!" I started to call, only to have Jack's hand over my mouth to silence me. "Don't shout now, love. We don't want them to know we're here." I glared at him.

The pirate dude, Barbossa, sliced Elizabeth's hand. I winced.

The crew looked around, when Barbossa shot the man. The man didn't die. "We are still immortal." He exclaimed. "Are you not William Turner's girl?" Barbosse asked Elizabeth.

Elizabeth shook her head. "No, I am not."

"We caught the bloody wrong person!" He yelled. At this, Will crept over. "Hello Barbossa." Jack said. Barbossa smiled. "Ah, we meet again."

I was so intent on watching them, I didn't notice when someone grabbed me.

"Oh hey cap'n. We found another one." The one holding me leered at me. I shrank back. "Get your filthy hands off me, pirate."

Barbossa dismissed me. "You can have her." Jack's head snapped towards me. "No they cannot." Big mistake, Jack. You think you're so smart, eh? I groaned. Barbossa smiled slyly. "Well..." He drawled.

"Take her back to the ship and do whatever you want with her." He finished.

I struggled against his hold, nearly succeeding before another came to have a hold on me. "Jack now! Shoot him!" I screamed as I saw Will cut his hand and the blood drop on the coins.

He looked at me, and shot him.

"You just wasted your last bullet, Jack Sparrow."

"It's Captain." Will replied. "He did not."

Everybody turned to him. And Barbossa reached towards the wound. "Blood." He said as he fell to the ground.

"Release her." Jack said. They let go of my hand.

"And my sister, _Captain_ Jack." I added. He smiled at me. "It will cost ye." He walked over to me, breathing next to my ear. "I'll pay." I answered. Will looked infuriated. Jack grinned. "Release her sister." He said lazily.

Barbossa's crew went and brought Cheyenne out. She saw me and ran over to hug me. "Are you okay?" I asked her. "They didn't hurt you, did they?"

"No. They didn't. I hope he didn't too." She glanced at Jack. He smiled.

"No, he didn't." I replied.

"What about Elizabeth?" I asked Jack. He smiled. "Another cost." Cheyenne glanced over at us, we were whispering.

"I'll also pay." I replied again. "Two kisses." He told me as he motioned for them to free Elizabeth. I sighed, shaking my head. Cheyenne looked at me curiously. "What's up with you and Sparrow?" She aske with American accent.

"Ah, ah, watch your accent, Cheyenne. Nothing's up between us though." I lied, smiling slyly at her accent. She laughed and slapped me lightly on my arm."You sound like you are so fit in this century."

I grinned. "Am I?"

"Do you want to go back?" She asked me. My smile faded. "No. And don't remind me of the orphanage, if you please." I said. "Sorry." She muttered. "s'okay." I mumbled back. I burst out laughing.

She looked at me. "What?"

"I don't know. It just sounded funny at the time. You and Elizabeth should go back, _dear _James must be waiting for you." I teased her.

She smiled, and then caught the 'you and Elizabeth' part.

"What do you mean? What about you?" She asked quietly. I looked down and away from her. "I won't be coming with you guys."

"What?" Elizabeth had heard, and joined in the conversation. "What are you talking about?"

I sighed. "Let's talk about this when we get on the ship, okay?" They nodded grudgingly. "This way." Will led them back as Jack took my hand.

Luckily, they were in front of us and they didn't see us.

I let go of his hand just as we boarded.

"We're on board. Now tell us." Elizabeth demanded.

"I can't go." I simply said. They rolled their eyes. "We figured it out, but why?" Cheyenne asked softly. "I... I made a deal with Jack." I stuttered.

"You made a deal with a pirate? Are you insane?" Elizabeth nearly shouted. "Shhh! Be quiet!" I told her as I looked at Jack, who smiled. "Are you crazy? He almost strangled you that day!" She hissed.

I rolled my eyes. "Oh please, he wasn't going to and you know it." I scoffed. She rolled her eyes.

"What was the deal?" Cheyenne asked. I took a deep breath. "I owe Jack Sparrow ten years of servitude, during these ten years, I'm his." I told them, immediately regretting it.

"I think we should have governor Swann kill him." Cheyenne said to Elizabeth. Elizabeth was so stunned she couldn't even speak. "What did you trade?" She asked.

"You guys. I traded that so we could come get you guys." I admitted.

Cheyenne sighed. She hugged me tightly. "You now have to be the bastard's bitch for 10 years just because you wanted to save us." I slapped her lightly. "Who are you calling bitch?" I joked.

Elizabeth shook her head and went to join Will.

I sighed and pulled away from my sister.

I saw Jack walk towards us.

"One more day, Jack. One more day with my sister and I'll go with you." I said to him without turning around. "I'll give you that without a cost."

"Wow, how generous." I said sarcastically. Cheyenne laughed. "What did you trade for freeing me and Elizabeth?" She asked me. I groaned. "Oh, I am not telling you that, Cheyenne."

She looked at me suspiciously.

"It's not sex and it never will be." I quickly told her. She sighed a breath of relief. I rolled my eyes. "What made you think I would? After what happens at the orphanage?" I snap at her, little pissed off.

She shook her head. "I'm sorry. I know what lengths you would go through for me." She said. "And that includes what I almost accused you of."

I looked down. "You better hope I would." I said softly.

"Do me a favour Cheyenne, and stay away from trouble once you get home." I said softly. She nodded. "Of course. You should too."

"I don't stay away from trouble. It finds me." I laughed.

She didn't smile.

I sighed. "I'll try, Cheyenne. I really will." I assured her. She smiled at me, and I leaned my head on her shoulder as she leaned hers on my head. "After today." I whispered.

_"How do we say our goodbyes? Do we laugh or cry? Why does this have to be so hard, yeah~" _I sang to Cheyenne and I felt her fall asleep on my shoulder. I watched her sleep the whole night, I didn't fall asleep.


	5. Goodbyes

**I am extremely sorry for the extremely short chapter. **

**Seriously.**

**XXGoldenEclipseXX: I'm so sorry that this chapter's even shorter. Sorry!**

**SailorSorcerer: Yes, I'm going to do DMC, but with my little twist. I'm not going to describe very thoroughly what happened, because frankly, I don't remember. And I don't think you'd be interested to read all of that over again.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own POTC or the characters, only Alexandra and Cheyenne. Lyrics belong to Avril Lavigne.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5. Goodbyes<p>

_Can't hide what has come.  
>I have to go, I have to go, I have to go<br>And leave you alone  
>But always know, always know, always know<br>That I love you so _

_-Goodbye (Avril Lavigne)_

* * *

><p>I waved sadly to my sister, who I would leave all by herself with a group of pirates.<p>

As the ship started departing slowly, I saw Jack go towards her. I heard him say distinctly, "Pay up, love." I narrowed my eyes. I didn't like my sister to be spoken to like that.

She rolled her eyes, and I watched while he backed her up against the railing and kiss her.

I realized what she traded for freeing me and Elizabeth.

She pulled away and he smiled. "One more."

One kiss for me, one kiss for Elizabeth. He leaned in, and she let him kiss her. I couldn't watch anymore, I ran forward to Elizabeth. "I know what she traded to free us." I told her. She looked at me confusingly. "Two kisses." I broke down and cried on Elizabeth.

She stoked my hair. "Your sister will be alright. She's strong."

Governor Swann spotted us. His eyes went wide and he ran forward. "Elizabeth! Cheyenne!" He exclaimed and hugged Elizabeth. "I'm glad you're alright."

He looked around and saw Will.

I watched as he frowned and counted the heads again. He couldn't get it right. "Cheyenne, where's your sister?" He asked.

Then he noticed the expression on our faces, my tear stained face.

"She... she's not dead, is she?" He stuttered.

"No father. She's kidnapped." Elizabeth told him. "We were lucky."

I shook my head. "She did this for us. She did this to save us." I cried. Governor Swann looked at me with a pitiful expression, then he took me in his arms.

He brought us back to the house and got us clean dresses and arranged for a hot bath. I insisted on coming with the meeting to find Alexandra with Lord Beckett, no matter how much I hated him.

I saw James sitting there, he was very shocked from the news that Alex was gone.

"I liked her. Even if I pretended not to. Even if she annoyed me a lot." He said to me. "I'm sorry you had to lose her. I should have stopped her from going with Jack Sparrow to find you girls. William Turner would have succeeded alone." He said, grief-stricken.

I sighed. "What's done is done. What matters is we have to save her now."

Lord Beckett walked in. "What is it you wanted to discuss with me..." He turned to me. "I see you've found Elizabeth and the Brooklyn sisters. Pray, where is Alexandra? I would've thought she'd want to see me."

I didn't know Alexandra and him were such great friends.

In a moment, I thought I saw hurt in his eyes. Lord Beckett never showed emotion. But there he was, hurt that Alex didn't see him. He must love Alex.

I leaned towards James. "Does he love Alexandra?" I asked. James nodded.

"Lord Beckett. That is the point. Alexandra has disappeared trying to save us. We do not know where she went. But my biggest suspicsioun is that she is with Jack Sparrow. Unwillingly." I bowed.

HIs expression changed from hurt to worry in a few seconds.

"Honestly, I would have expected you to inform me earlier." He exclaimed, getting up and pacing around.

The governor smirked. "Why would we? Who are you to her?"

He glared at the Governor. "As if you all don't know I care deeply for her." He snapped. All of us in the room took a double take. We never knew Lord Cutler Beckett could feel this way.

"Sorry." The governor muttered. I figured he knew what it felt like not knowing if the one he loved was alive or not. "Prepare the _Dauntless_, providing it has been returned?" He asked James. James bowed. "It has already been returned."

"And find her as soon as possible." He said.

"Yes, sir."

* * *

><p><strong>Oooo, Beckett actually has a heart.<strong>

**That comment was really random.**


	6. Betrayel

**Heeeey...**

**I've been writing the later chapters, and I think I'm a little torn between Alexandra/Jack or Alexandra/Beckett. But I think I made my mind now. Soo... the later chapters will be longer. I think...**

**XXGoldenEclipseXX: Thank you for the compliment. I appreciate it. Oh and thanks for reviewing on nearly every chapter.**

**xJill Lovett: Here's an update! Very happy to see a new reviewer. =]**

**Disclaimer: I do not own POTC or their characters except for Alexandra and Cheyenne. Lyrics belong to Demi Lovato.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6. Betrayel<p>

_Hard as I try, I know I can't quit  
>Something about you is so addictive<br>We're falling together you'd think that by now I know  
>'Cause here we go, go, go, go again<em>

_-Here We Go Again (Demi Lovato)_

* * *

><p>"Till next time, love." Jack Sparrow greeted me as I was dropped off the deck.<p>

"I am not one to cheat. I will pay my debt, no matter what." I told him as I stepped off the _Pearl_ and to the ground of Port Royal. "You better. I won't let ye go so easily if you cheat me."

"I'll send Elizabeth and Will your regards." I smiled and walked off. I heard the _Pearl _driving away. My days with Jack wasn't so bad, we just went on being our old selves, and I let show that I have never truly forgiven him.

I hid outside the door where James and Lord Beckett were discussing something.

I listened closely, and it turned out they were discussing how to find me. I waited until Cutler walked out of the room and upstairs.

Then I walked in on James and his new lieutenant discussing strategy. I just couldn't take it anymore, I walked inside.

James looked up, his glaring eyes annoyed meeting my usual smirking smile.

Hs new lieutenant looked from my description to me. James glare faded. "Alexandra!" He exclaimed as he walked quickly to me. "James." I stated, still smiling. "We were worried to death about you."

He hugged me lightly.

He was the last person I thought would hug me. I patted his back. "Yeah, I'm back." I stepped away. "If you want to ask, I stowed away because I had to see my sister and you guys." I told him.

"We're all just very glad you're back. We'll get you something to eat." He said as he called a servant to bring food. I glanced over to his lieutenant and smiled seductively. He took a double take, then smiled back.

"Hi, I've not seen you before. What's your name?" I asked.

"My name's Lieutenant Gilette, ma'am." He responded. I smiled again. "Call me Alexandra, and I'll call you Gilette. I wish you luck upon your new rank." I said, giving him a little smile and looking into his eyes. He bowed. "Thank you... Alexandra."

James coughed. "Will you stop flirting with my new lieutenant, Alexandra?" He asked, annoyed. I laughed.

"Well, what do you expect me to do once I get home?" I asked him. "Besides..." I looked at Lieutenant Gilette and winked. "He's cute." He blushed. James rolled his eyes. "Do you want me to call Lord Beckett, Alex?" He asked.

I raised my eyebrows. "What makes you think I'd be scared of him?" I asked. He thought. "Good point." He replied.

"He will want to see you, Alexandra. Let me escort you to him." He held out his arm for me to take. I took it and walked out of the room to where Cutler was.

I walked with him. "So do you know where Cheyenne is?" I asked him. He didn't answer. "James." I said again. He looked at me. "Around here. Where could she go?" He replied. I nodded.

He knocked on the door.

Cutler opened it. He was shocked to find me standing there with James. He grasped my arm and pulled me into an embrace. "Alexandra!" He exclaimed. I smiled and returned the embrace. Then I realized I liked it.

"You don't happen to know where Cheyenne is, don't you?" I asked him. He looked away. "I'm sorry, Alexandra." He whispered. I frowned.

"I don't understand." I said softly. He turned to me. "Your sister's been arrested. Along with Elizabeth Swann and William Turner. For helping Jack Sparrow escape." He said.

My eyes widened. "Are you crazy? My sister and Elizabeth were kidnapped!" I almost yelled. He put a hand over my mouth. "Quiet. We have evidence to prove it." I laughed. "You were in on it too, James? Oh sorry, I meant Commodore Norrington."

"Alex, listen..." He said, without success to calm me down.

"Then you'll have to arrest me too, _Lord _Beckett." I said coolly. "Elizabeth and Cheyenne weren't the ones helping Jack Sparrow. They were too busy being kidnapped." I paused. "It was me."

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that." Beckett replied.

My eyes widened. "Fine then Beckett. _Fine!_' I screamed before heading towards the cells. I laughed like I was crazy. "I liked you, Beckett. I did!" I muttered to myself.

I stormed down the cells and I rushed over to where Cheyenne was.

"Cheyenne!" I cried as she stood up and went to me. I hugged her through the bars. "I'm sorry. I got you into this." I apologized. She shook her head. "No you didn't. Why are you here? You still have 9 years and 8 months to pay off." She whispered.

"_Captain _Jack Sparrow let me see you, and then I'll have to pay off the rest of my debt again." I told her softly. She smiled. "I think he likes you."

I fumed at the idea of 'like'.

"I'll tell you who I liked! Cutler bloody Beckett!" I exclaimed. Then I heard Elizabeth's laugh. "Alexandra, you are no doubt, very amusing." She complimented.

"I would say thank you but I don't have time. Jack will be here to pick us up in a day. I have to free you guys!" I exclaimed, racking my brains for a good idea. "Ugh, why did I only chat up Lieutenant Gisette!" I muttered.

Cheyenne laughed. "His name is Gilette." I rolled my eyes. "Whatever."

"Listen, I'll come for you guys tomorrow, whether Beckett likes it or not." I told them firmly. Cheyenne opened her mouth to protest. "You. Shut up. I believe you don't want to die." I pointed at her.

She sighed and I went to where my room used to be, only sleeping the night.

The next morning, I found Governor Swann freeing them.

I grinned. "Governor Swann." I greeted. He jumped a mile. "Alexandra?" He exclaimed. I smiled. "I'm glad you decided to do that." I whispered as he unlocked the doors and motioned them out.

"l'll take care of it from here." I said as I led them to where the _Black Pearl_ was.

"Hello, _Captain._" I greeted his dumbstruck face.

"I'm sorry, rescue mission." I explained as they got on deck. He grinned and leaned forward. "You really know how to fish, don't ya?" He asked.

"I would say yes, but I don't understand what you're talking about." I said, letting out a breath.

"Alright, we're going to Tortuga to stock up." He said. I turned to him. 'What?" I exclaimed. He faced me seriously. "You heard me." I let out a groan and fell back with Cheyenne. "Ignorant fool."

She grinned.

We arrived by night. "You're going out with me." Jack said to me. "No I'm not." I replied.

"Yes. You are." He leaned in. "Don't forget whose you are." He whispered. I glared at him. "Fine."

"Fine." He replied.

"FINE!"

"Fine."

"_FINE!" _I screamed.

Will, Gibbs, Jack and I went out of the boat. I saw Cheyenne try to follow. "You're not going, Cheyenne." I told her.

"But wh-" I cut her off.

"Because I am 2 seconds older than you. Don't try to argue with me." I said firmly as I walked off with them. "Go get something you want." Jack muttered to me.

"Then why in hell did you force me off that ship?' I mumbled under my breath as I went to the shop to get something for Cheyenne.

I turned into a dark alley.

There were figures standing there.

This wasn't good.

"Who are you and what do you want?" I asked calmly. It went towards me, saying nothing. Something collided with my head, and I blacked out.


	7. I'll Survive

**Helllooo. I'm updating earlier because I'm going boating tomorrow, and I won't be able to update. I don't know if I should upload the special edition of Alexandra's story. I don't know...**

**XXGoldenEclipseXX: Thank you! I'm a good writer? Awww... It really cheers me up. And I like the lyrics too. They all come from my favourite singers. Except for my ex- the Jonas Brothers.**

**SailorSorcerer: Here's the next chapter! Sigh, I know how you feel. I hate cliffies too, but yea...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own POTC or their characters, except Alexandra and Cheyenne. Lyrics are from Avril Lavigne.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7. I'll Survive<p>

_When the world's crashing down  
>When I fall and hit the ground<br>I will turn myself around  
>Don't you try to stop me<br>I, I won't cry_

_-Alice (Avril Lavigne)_

* * *

><p>"You're awake." A voice said as soon as my eyelids fluttered.<p>

"Ah, Beckett. I should have known it was you." I said as-a-matter-of-factly. He smiled. "Now, what did I say about name calling?"

"I suggest you call me miss Brooklyn, _Lord _Beckett." I snapped at him.

"Well, Alexandra, you know I'm not going to listen." He walked towards where I was, in a cell. "You dare put me in a cell?" I asked, outraged. He smlied slyly. "You also know I dare put you in a cell, as well as do anything to you."

"I'm sure you're capable." I answered.

"But you assume I won't?" He questioned. I glared at him. "I'm sure I shouldn't have assumed." I replied. He smirked. "Good answer. You know, Alexandra. I quite like you, and I'll offer you a deal."

"No way in hell." I replied. "Ah, ah. You haven't even heard it yet." He tsked.

"I don't want, to hear it." I retorted. He smiled. "Very well. I'll leave you... and lieutenant Gilette here then." He stalked out without a word more.

"Alexandra." Lieuntenant Gilette called. I glanced over. "Yes?" I replied tiredly. He motioned me over, I did.

"You... I... do you want...?" He stuttered. I laughed at his stutter. Not nice, I know. I have never been one to be called nice. "Yes?" I asked again. He walked forward. "I mean that... since we're alone now... do you want...?"

I could get what he was talking about now.

"No, I am okay in here, lieutenant." I answered, still smiling.

"But... I thought..." He said ackwardly, kind of embarrased. "I'm sorry for misleading you, lieutenant. I, a lot of times flirt with other different boys. My actions mean nothing, lieutenant." I replied, almost apologetically.

He straightened up. "Well, we can still do it without feelings, can't we? You're beautiful, and you said I'm cute. So...?" He inquired. I smiled again.

"I'm sorry, lieutenant. I'm afraid I can't. You'll find that despite my harmless flirting, even though shameless, yes. I am not so open to others and that I already have someone on my mind right now." I said, bowing.

He raised his eyebrows. "Why is he not with you in Tortuga then?" I sighed.

"Me and him... We're not exactly on speaking terms right now. I'm rather angry at him right now." I smiled slightly. Jack is going to know what hell is by the time I get back, providing he doesn't remind me I'm his again.

I sighed.

"I'll leave you here, then." Gilette said, full of embarrassment of being rejected. "Lieutenant." I called him back. He turned around. "If you noticed me earlier, you wouldn't have fallen into the trap." I smiled and held out a key.

Unlocking the cell, I knocked him out.

"Goodbye, Beckett." I whispered and jumped overboard.

. . .

I hid behind the door.

"...that I already have someone on my mind right now." I heard Alexandra say. I smiled. "Me and him... We're not exactly on speaking terms right now. I'm rather angry at him right now." She answered Gilette on his question why he was not with her.

I smiled again, now I was sure she was talking about me.

I walked away into my office.

And it wasn't until I heard the splash that I went out of my office. The first thing I did was check on the cells. She was gone, and Gilette was passed out on the floor. I kicked him.

"Where did she go?" I asked him.

He looked around. "I... don't know, Lord Beckett." He stuttered. I rolled my eyes. "Fool." Then I ran outside and saw nothing. She jumped. I only hoped that she would survive.

. . .

"Hello, Jack." I said as he pulled me onboard.

He gulped. "Hi." He replied. "I see you left without me." I said, walking closer to him. He backed away. "I'm so sorry, love. But if we didn't go, the navy would have caught us."

"Like they did with me?" I asked softly.

He nodded. "Yes."

Knowing that what he said was true, I stalked away to Cheyenne on my heels, who gave me new clothes and a towel. I also knew if they caught them, he wouldn't treat them like he did with me. "Why are you always in so much trouble? I thought I told you to stay away from it!" Cheyenne exclaimed.

I sighed. "And I told you it finds me. I tried. I really tried." I said to Cheyenne. I grinned. "You know how I tried to flirt with Gilette? That is how I got the key from him." I told Cheyenne.

She sighed. "I should have known."

I got up. "Well, I'll just go change into these in the cabin." I said. I turned around again. "Jack is trying to find a key, isn't he?" I asked, distinctly remembering that part. She nodded. I turned and went to change.

I opened the door and started unzipping my dress.

"'Ello." A voice said.

I whirled around to find a man watching me. Immediately, I zipped it up. "What are you doing here?" I snapped. He smiled. "Nothin' much. Just working onboard."

"Then why are you in Jack's cabin?" I asked. He shrugged. "Stealin'."

"Are you always so straightforward?" I said, annoyed. He nodded. "Get the hell out of here." I snarled. He smiled and walked closer to me. "And what will you do about it?" He leered. I looked at him. "How about this?" I raised my leg to kick him.

He caught it, unfortunately, and pulled me closer to him.

He smiled. "I'll tell you the truth, I'm a spy." He whispered next to me. He pulled on my dress. Already wet, the dress ripped when he pulled it. My eyes narrowed. "What do you think you're doing?" I growled.

"Nothin'. Just making sure you don't tell." He smirked.

His hand moved from my leg, to my waist. "Get the hell off me!" I yelled. He quickly covered my mouth he slapped me. "Shut yer mouth up." He hissed. My eyes blurred and I felt tears welling up at the flashbacks playing through my head.

I didn't notice when the door was burst open and he was shoved off me. I grasped my dress close to me. "Are you okay, love?" Jack asked me, trying to touch my arm. I jerked him away. "Don't touch me!" I exclaimed.

Cheyenne walked in, knowing what happened, he pulled Jack away and he threw the person aboard.

Cheyenne shut the door behind Jack, and I sat down on the bed, trying to sleep and stop the flashbacks from running through my head.

. . .

"Why did ye bring me away?" He asked.

I looked up at him. "Because she wants time alone." I simply said. He turned to me. "Why?" He asked again. I sighed. "Her past."

"Tell me. I have to understand her." He insisted. I sighed again. "Alright. I'll tell you her story."


	8. Alexandra Brooklyn

**Heeey. Today didn't start out very good. I went to eat breakfast at the yatch club, sitting alone because they had things to do. Well these 3 kids with their father went in and they just started to have fun and all that. And then I became jealous of the kids. When my mom and my uncle and mom's bf came back, I was really depressed and I really didn't want to eat anything. And then they were like 'are you sick or something?' I just shook my head. I mean, am I supposed to tell them 'no, I'm just really jealous of those 3 kids who have a father to joke with. I mean, I don't remember my dad and I having fun.'? Sighhh...**

**Oh well, my life is probably better than Alexandra though...**

**This one reveals a lot about Alexandra's past. Let me warn y****ou this chapter also has mention of mature content. Think Imma change ratings later or something.**

**Countcresent: Thanks for the compliment. I'm really glad you like Alexandra. I was sort of scared at first to write her so flirtatous, I almost toned it down and made her selfless instead. Thank gosh I didn't or she would have been a Mary-sue.**

**SailorSorcerer: Omg, that's kinda cool. I love Avril, she's awesome. Alex... she gets over things easily. Her crazy mood swings.**

**XXGoldenEclipseXX: Yay, someone likes the same artists as me! Thanks for wishing me a fun trip. Despite the incident, it was fun. I wish I got a tan though...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own POTC or their characters, only Alexandra and Cheyenne. Lyrics belong to Taylor Swift.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8. Alexandra Brooklyn (Special Edition)<p>

_I don't know what to say  
>Since a twist of fate<br>When it all broke down  
>And the story of us<br>Looks a lot like a tragedy now  
>Next chapter <em>

_-The Story Of Us (Taylor Swift)_

* * *

><p>I looked at Jack. "Alright. I'll tell you her story, along with mine."<p>

_I'm Cheyenne. I have always been the good girl, the one who stays out of trouble. The one who loves rules. Then there is Alexandra. She is the one who is stunningly beautiful, who has boy's heads turning when she walks down the streets. She is the one who attracts troubles._

_I am the one who is sensitive and shy, the one who tries to protect myself with no luck. She is mischievous and flirty. This manner often attracts a lot of boys._

_She is extremely protective of the ones she loves. She could do anything for me. She would go through any lengths to make sure I was okay, to protect me, to save me. Even the thing I accused her of offering you to free us, prostitution._

_You asked me, she probably loves you, so this is her story:_

_Before Governor Swann brought us here, we lived in an orphanage, our parents were dead._

_That place was horrible, it is the reason Alexandra is so afraid of male contact. You are lucky, she lets you touch her hand._

_Even though she is flirtatious, she would never, ever go as far as kiss someone._

_That day when she kissed you, I think it was her first time._

_Anyways, at the orphanage, there was a man who was younger than the other caretakers, 20 something. He liked Alexandra and her ways, although she never flirted with him._

_I remember her face after she came back from a session with him. She wouldn't tell me at first._

_And then she stared to heal when I encouraged her, she told me at last. He raped her. She was 14, for god's sake! It went on for two years, the abuse, until she finally found the courage to tell someone._

_The man was fired and sent to jail._

_Sometimes, I blame her beauty. If she wasn't so beautiful, she wouldn't have so much boy problems._

_And she would ask me, 'Now where would I get boys without it?' But the truth is, she never gave herself to a boy until she found you._

_But Alexandra, she hides it well._

_She never lets me know when she just went through pain. I didn't realize she traded herself to you just so you would bring them to us._

_Me and Elizabeth had to ask multiple times before she would confess. She also refused to tell us what it cost to free us from Barbossa's men._

_I didn't know whether to be angry of you or not. But I realized I'm not, because you broke the 'curse' that the wretched man cast on her._

_This is her story, I wish that you do not repeat the story to others._

Jack looked into the ocean.

"Bizarre, aye?" I smiled.

"Aye." He said softly. I put a hand on his arm. "So now you know how much she loves you, despite how hard she might deny it. Or, she might not even know it. Sometimes, we know each other more than we know ourselves.

"You made her happy, but you made her upset. I do not know which side I should take." I whispered as I walked away, leaving him thinking on his own.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, I added the OC character's bio on my profile page. You can go and read them. They include some things I haven't mentioned in the story. So... bye!<strong>


	9. Is It Love?

**Hi. New chapterrr. Sorry about the complaining in the past chapter. =[**

**Countcresent: I kinda not understand about the flirty part. But in the past chapters, she isn't sure if she likes Jack, but she's sure she likes Beckett. So... in this chapter, you'll find more about her... oh say, love life.**

**XXGoldenEclipseXX: I'm glad you think the bios are nice. Hope you know more about them now!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own POTC or any of their characters. Except Alexandra and Cheyenne. Lyrics belong to David Choi.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 9. Is It Love?<p>

_I have a heart too  
>That can break and melt, like everybody else<br>I have a heart too, that can be loved  
>That wants to be loved by you<em>

_-Heart (David Choi)_

* * *

><p>I looked down at my outfit, and I assumed that Cheyenne changed it yesterday.<p>

"Is the story true?" Someone asked behind me. I turned around and looked. Jack was standing there with a haunting expression. I thought about whether I should lie. "Yes. Cheyenne told you." I stated.

"Yes." He answered. "You're not mad at you for asking, aren't you?" He asked.

I shook my head. "You have a right to know." I said softly.

He turned me to him, and raised my chin. Softly, he started to kiss me. I did not kiss back. Moments later, he pulled away.

"Why didn't you kiss back?" He asked. I looked away. "You are not my mate." I answered. I walked away, he followed me. "Then why won't you be my mate?" He asked again. I turned to him seriously. "Because I haven't forgiven you yet."

"Why not?"

"Because what you did was unforgivable. For the time being." I answered.

"Then I will make it up to ye." He replied from far away. I smiled in a non-smirking, joking kind of way. "I really hope you do, Jack. I really do." I said softly.

"Alright. Now we have to go to Tia Dalma." Jack muttered. I went to find Cheyenne. "Cheyenne, do you know who in hell is Tia Dalma?" I asked. She nodded. "She's actually Calypso. And she will give Jack a jar of dirt, which will be needed to hide the heart as Davy Jones can't touch ground in ten years."

I nodded, taking in the new information. "And then James will take the jar back to Beckett." My eyes narrowed at the mention at his name. "We have to stop him then." I hissed.

"James will be trusted by Jack. We will meet him once we get to Tortuga."

"We're going to Tortuga again?" I exclaimed. She sighed. "Yes. To pick up Elizabeth." She replied. I sighed. "I'm not getting off board this time."

She nodded.

Elizabeth and James went onboard, much to my dislike.

"Hello again, _Commodore _Norrington."

He looked at me. "Alexandra, when will we stop playing this childish game?" He sighed. I laughed. "Childish game, so you say. You helped Beckett put Cheyenne, Elizabeth and Will in jail." I snarled.

"I'm sorry, Alexandra. I had no choice. I wanted to beg the Lord to release Cheyenne, but he wouldn't comply." He begged. I sighed. "Why do I have such a soft heart?" I muttered as I hugged him gently.

"I missed you James." I said softly. Cheyenne cleared her throat. "James."

He let go and turned to her, paying attention to her completely. I giggled and looked at Elizabeth. "Pray, where is Will?" She asked Jack. He grinned. "On the _Flying Dutchman, _love. I sent him to settle my debt and he wanted to save his father."

Elizabeth was furious. "You sent him on the_Flying Dutchman_? Where Davy Jones' crew is? Are you insane?" She yelled. Jack leaned back and covered his ears. "His choice." He said simply as he continued steering.

I laughed at his ignorance.

"We going to Isla Cruces." Jack announced as we set sail to that island. I learned from Cheyenne that it was where James would get the heart to Beckett.

When we arrived there, Elizabeth ran ashore to find Will already there, searching for the heart. "Will!" She cried as she ran towards him. He took her in his arms and held on tightly. I got off the ship along with Jack.

"I'll forgive you if you find the heart and survive." I said to Jack, smirking.

He also smirked. "Then you will have to forgive me, love." He kissed me lightly on the lips and pulled away, joining Will and James on this scavanger hunt.

I smiled as I watched with Cheyenne. "Do you like him?" She asked me.

"Not in that way. Not yet." I admitted. She smiled. I sighed. "I realized that I too, like Cutler in that way." I whispered next to her. Her eyes widened and she stared at me. "I know, I know. He is a even worse bastard than Jack, but... I still like him." I said.

"Love." She sighed, shaking her head.

"Love." I echoed, shaking my head too.

James shovel hit a hard object. Then, Jack snatched the chest.

"I have the key, Jack." Will said, shaking the key. Jack's eyes widened and went forward to snatch it. Will pulled it away.

"This is where it gets bad." Cheyenne whispered to me. They began to fight for the heart. After a while of havoc, I saw Jack put the heart in the jar of dirt.

Jack walked towards me, smirking triumphantly.

"You have to forgive me now, love." He whispered. I smiled. "Alright, Jack. I forgive you." I said. He kissed me, but I still didn't kiss back. Then, I pulled away, seeing Will and James. "Now is not a good time, Jack." I said as I spun him towards the two men fighting for the heart.

Then, James stole the heart without Jack knowing.

"James! No!" I screamed after him. He looked apologetic, and went on the _Pearl_, sailing away. We all race to the _Pearl _and successfully climbing on.

Suddenly, a monster rose from the lake and started to destroy the ship. "Abandon ship!" Jack screamed. They all ran to get the little boats and got on. I wanted to stay.

"Alex, go!" Elizabeth screamed.

I refused. I looked back at the crew.

When I looked back, Elizabeth had cuffed Jack to the ship. "NO!" I screamed. Elizabeth pulled me back. "It's only after Jack!" Elizabeth said again, pulling me back.

I watched Jack pulling himself free, he drew his sword before looking at me. "Bye, love." He grinned and charged towards the creature.

Tears blurred my eyes as someone pulled me back and dragged me onto a ship. I thought it was Elizabeth, until I turned around and saw James. "What are you doing?" I yelled. He pulled me back while I tried to go.

"If I bring you and the heart both to Lord Beckett, he will be very pleased. I might be promoted." James explained.

"So you're just going to betray us like that?" I cried. "I'm sorry, Alexandra." He apologized as he brought me to Beckett.

"I brought you things you want."

"Alexandra." Beckett stated as I got dragged in. "Beckett."

James strolled in. "I have got another thing you might want." He opened the jar.

"Davy Jones' heart." He said banging the jar onto the table. I gaped and Beckett smiled. "Will things be the same again?" He asked Beckett.

"No, I have a better suited thing for you... Admiral Norrington."

I glanced between Beckett and James. "Now what could you possibly want from me?" I asked, very irritated. Beckett turned to me. "Go have a shower and put on a clean dress." He ordered.

"Pardon, I do not take orders."

"Do you forget who I am? I am Lord Cutler Beckett." He said, walking to me and leaning in. I smiled my signature smirking smile. "And I am Alexandra Brooklyn." I said, leaning in as well. He smiled slyly and leaned away.

"You choose, the hard way or the easy way?" He questioned. I crossed my arms and answered immediately. "There is no hard or easy way."

He shrugged. "I will personally make you then." He said, grabbing my arm.

I wrenched it away from him. "Fine, then. You win." I snapped at him before walking to the bathroom. He stopped me. "Use the one in my quarters, it is cleaner and less occupied." I glared at him, and I did what he told, because I knew he would get his way.

I got outside, wearing a white silk nightgown and stepped out of the bathroom tentatively. I glanced around for anyone that might be here.

Beckett stepped out from a corner.

I blushed scarlet. He smirked. "There's no need to be embarrassed, Alexandra. You look beautiful." I glared at him. "I've heard that too many times." I said, stepping out of the bathroom completely.

His eyes swept over my body. I blushed even brighter.

He walked in circles around me, like how a cat would walk around a mouse. I watched in the corner of my eyes. He smirked.

"Maybe you and I should stop acting like this, Alexandra." He suggested, still circling around me. I narrowed my eyes. "You know what? I don't want to admit this, but you're actually right."

He smiled. "I know. Maybe you should forgive me. And I'll make it up to you."

"How?" I asked, watching him.

He thought for a moment. "What do you want me to do?" He asked. I smiled. "What would you be willing to do?" I asked. He looked at me. "Anything."

I raised my eyebrows. "Anything?"

"Yes."

I laughed. "I forgive you." I told him without actually asking him to do anything. "What?" He asked.

I laughed again. "You said you'd be willing to do anything. And I trust you."

He smiled. "I'm glad we're back to normal."

"Me too."

He went forwards to hug me. I stepped away and smiled my signature. "Lord Beckett-" I got cut off by his raised eyebrow.

I laughed. "Cutler then. Cutler, dear. You don't expect me to hug you, do you? I'm wearing only my nightgown." He grinned. "And why not?" He asked.

I laughed. "You can sleep in my quarters, unless you mind?" He inquired.

I shook my head. "And why would I...? When it's only you?"


	10. Love

**Helloo. I am very very very embarrassed for the mistakes that I made last chapter. Thank you Sithlord8665 for pointing out the mistakes. SORRY!**

**Countcresent: Awww, thanks for the compliment about Asians. I'm an Asian. Yaaaay! Hahaha. Back to Beckett, yes. You'll have to read to find out, I guess.**

**.: I feel really happy when people say they like Alexandra as a character, because I love her equally. I would love to be her, sighhhh.**

**Sithlord8665: Shame on me, shame on me for making those stupid mistakes. Yeah... I don't know what got into me when I wrote ten months. I laughed when I saw what I did. And for the Dutchess, I seriously did think that it was supposed to be like that, I wonder why. For the Isla de Cruces, I just had no idea. I should have researched on wikipedia, I'm sure. Thanks for pointing them out again!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own POTC or their characters. With the exeption of Alexandra and Cheyenne. Lyrics belong to Kina Grannis and David Choi. I think.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 10. Love<p>

_Just want to say I had a real good time  
>I think I really feel alright (alright)<br>I don't ever ever wanna say goodbye_

_-My Time With You (David Choi /Kina Grannis)_

* * *

><p>He held out his hand for me to take and I took it.<p>

We walked down the stairs to where the naval was having breakfast. They whistled when we walked in. I smiled and turned to look at Cutler, he was flushing.

I slipped my hand out of his, still smiling.

"There is nothing going on between us." He announced as he pushed the chair out for me. I bowed slightly and sat down while he sat next to me. I heard someone clear their throat and I naturally faced her.

I got quite a surprise. "Why, Caroline! I haven't seen you for a long time!" I exclaimed in a sickenly sweet voice. She rolled her eyes. "Alexandra." She simply said. I smiled at her and turned to the rest of the naval.

"What's she doing here?" I heard her ask a man rather loudly on purposely. I laughed at her immaturity as I felt Cutler stiffen next to me. "Mercer." He said to the man next Caroline. He looked a bit scared and gave Caroline a _look_.

Caroline glared at Mercer.

I laughed. "Cutler, why not let her ask? I would be curious, if I were her." I said, placing a hand on his shoulder. He looked at me for a moment, wondering what I was planning. I simply smiled.

"I am here because I'm hungry." I answered. The naval let out nervous laughs.

And then I realized Caroline was supposed to be an enemy, who was always jealous of me for my attention. "Aw, come on guys. Am I that bad?" I joked. They laughed more freely. "No, you're absolutely perfect." Someone piped up.

I smiled. "I think I'm going to pretend to blush now, but... no."

I watched Cutler's knuckles turn white from clutching his fork. I sighed and leaned to wrap my hand around his tightened hold on the fork. His hand relaxed and he smiled at me. "Awww..."

He turned and glared at that person, who shrank back. I shook my head. "Come on, let's go." I whispered to him. "Excuse us." I told the rest of the crew as we walked away from the room.

We went to his room. We were back at his house. "Alexandra, listen. I know this isn't a good time, and I know it might seem sudden. But when I watch men flirt with you, I become jealous. And I wonder... I wonder if you want to be with me?" He asked finally.

I looked up at him, taken back by the question.

I bit my lip. I don't know what to say. I love him, but I love Jack equally. But I realized Jack was probably dead, and I decided to put him away.

"Cutler, I... yes." I finally answered.

He broke into a smile and reached forward to hug me tightly. He pulled away and lifted my chin. I looked into his ice blue eyes and suddenly felt his mouth against mine. The room started to spin and suddenly, all I saw was him. Him and him only.

My mouth started to move back without acknowledging me and I didn't know where I learnt this, but I am doing this.

I heard a distant knock but it seemed that Cutler didn't notice.

I didn't pay any attention to the person outside, nor did he. His hand slipped out from my chin and started roaming my body, desperately searching for skin.

The door burst open and we jumped back from each other a second too late.

James was standing outside the door, looking very ackward to have disrupted us. I blushed and faked a cough, avoiding his eyes. "Uhhh... sir." He said.

Cutler looked annoyed. "Yes?"

James looked at me and I took this as a cue to leave. "I'll see you later... Cutler." I said, slipping out the door. I smiled to myself and touched my lips. My first experience of actually kissing back a guy.

This somehow brought me back to Jack.

What would we do? I miss him terribly, besides, I still owe him 9 years. I sighed, perhaps me and Cutler was never destined for each other.

But how could I describe this feeling that caught me?

I shook my head to clear myself of all the confusion.

"Alexandra." Caroline hissed as she passed me. Simply giving her a little bow, I made to leave. She grabbed my arm. "Say, what makes all the men turn to you? Do you sleep with them?" She asked, smirking.

"Oh Caroline, you know I would never do such a thing. Or have you forgotten who you are addressing? It seems it is you who used to sleep with men." I retorted back with my smile.

She glared at me. "What are you even doing here?" She snapped. I smiled. "Oh that does not concern you, Caroline. Unless... you are trying to get Cutler...?" I asked, eyebrow raised. Annoyance flashed across her eyes and I knew I hit the right nail.

I laughed. "Well, Caroline. You do not use men to make other men jealous. Especially not their right-hand man. Do you want me to teach you a few skills?" I asked her as I pulled my arm away from her.

"You see. Just you see, I'll have him one day."

"Oh dream on, darling. Dream on." I said as I walked back to my room.

And then I realized that I missed Jack more than anything I have missed. And that I needed to see him. Soon. As well as my sister.

However, I knew that Cutler would never approve of it. So all I have to do is wait for them to come back for me. Something I am not sure will happen. Maybe Cheyenne will decide that I am too trouble attracting and leave me here for my own good.

I sighed and fell asleep to my own singing.

_I backed away as he closed in on me. _

_"Come on, you know you want this too. Don't say you don't. I've seen the way you flirt with the other boys." He said as he reached for my shirt._

_I trembled. "No... it's harmless... not this." I stuttered. He laughed. "Then you brought this upon yourself." He said, tearing the shirt off completely._

_"You should never hide yourself. See? You're so beautiful." He said, stroking my waist. I tried pushing him away, but he had me pinned on the wall firmly. I shook my head. "Please..." He smirked. "Just relax and this can be fun." _

_"No!" I screamed._

"No!" I sat up abruptly, soaked in my sweat.

I heard footsteps approaching and got out of my bed, opened the door and tried to get out, only to be shoved in by a person, a man.

I backed away from him, the room was dark and I couldn't see who he was.

He took my arm, and I started to cry, not knowing what he wanted with me. He pulled me into his arms, stroking my hair lovingly. "It's okay. Only a dream. You're okay." He repeated the words again and again.

My hysterical crying faded into sobs as I continued to grasp his arm and sob onto his shoulder. He sat me down on the bed he sat next to me. I turned to him. "Cutler?" I asked. He nodded. "I'm here." He soothed.

I nodded and then I fell asleep again, him next to me.

His arms were wrapped around my waist possesively, and I smiled to myself. But my smile faded as I remember how I had made myself look like a fool to him yesterday.

"Are you okay?" He muttered, still half asleep. I laughed.

"Yes." I answered, turning around to face him. "I'm just... you know. Embarassed by what happened last night. I must have looked like a fool."

"No. You look positively beautiful even when you're upset." He said, kissing me lightly on the lips. I pulled away.

"Miss Brooklyn?" Someone outside the door called.

"Shit." I muttered as I hurried to put on a nightgown and get one for Cutler too. Surprising me, it was Cutler who went and opened the door. I smiled a little. Embarrassed, the person uttered 'sorry' and left the room.

I laughed lightly.

He too had an amused smile as he walked towards me. I turned to my closet and started picking a dress. He stood next to me. He pointed to a royal blue one. I took it out and slipped it on.

He got his clothes and put them on also.

We walked downstairs and met Caroline and Mercer. Caroline sent a flirtatious look to Beckett, who ignored it and turned to me and whispered "What is she doing?" I laughed. "She is trying to flirt with you."

He smiled. "I'm not falling for it, I already have you." He said, kissing me softly. I kissed back and I saw Caroline fume.

I closed my eyes and didn't see her until she knocked me purposely. I thought I would regain my balance before I noticed we were standing on a staircase. I stepped back to regain my balance, I stepped into air, and then I saw nothing, only hearing a loud 'thud'. This sound never meant anything good.

I don't remember anything after that.

My eyelids fluttered open, and I could see Lord Beckett eyes looking at me.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't think I'll be able to update so often because I'm going back to school. *sigh* Sorry.<strong>


	11. Forgotten

**Hmmm... I think I should have made it more obvious, no one caught on the last sentence about **_**Lord **_**Beckett. **_**Hint, hint.**_

**I've started school today and it seems to be going pretty well but I'll have to update at times like this. And I've almost finished the story! Just one or two chapters and I'll be done. I haven't posted them yet of course... It will be probably 16-17 chapters...**

**Sithlord8665: Thank you! Well, my mistakes are kinda... I don't know, obvious.**

**Countcresent: The fight has already begun. *evil laughing* Caroline... she might be gone for this chapter though.**

**. : Don't worry, coming up! Well... after this chapter there will be plenty of Jalexandra. Gosh, they're so cute.**

**SailorSorcerer: She's a little bit from okay. But you'll see.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own POTC or their characters in exception of Alexandra and Cheyenne. Lyrics belong to Demi Lovato.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 11. Forgotten<p>

_Did you forget  
>Everything we ever had?<br>Did you forget, did you forget  
>About me?<em>

_-Don't Forget (Demi Lovato)_

I sat up immediately.

"What the hell is happening around here?" I asked as I looked around. He frowned. "Well, you were pushed down the stairs." He said. He went forward to try and touch me. I jerked his hand away.

"What do you think you're doing?" I exclaimed.

He looked alarmed, and pulled back. "Alexandra, yesterday we... You agreed that... but we're together!" He finished.

I laughed. "We? Together? What? I love Jack!"

I stopped short and covered my mouth. "I didn't know why I just said that." I said, shocked at my own words. He stood up. "So you've been playing with me the whole time? Thinking of Jack bloody Sparrow when you kissed me?" He yelled.

I winced. "What are you talking about? I never kissed you!" I exclaimed. He looked astonished. The doctor cleared his throat, and I noticed him for the first time.

"Lord Beckett. I'm quite sure miss Brooklyn has amnesia."

Beckett slumped back on his chair, his face buried in his hands. "It's my fault, I should have caught her." I narrowed my eyes at him.

"You both are crazy." I said as I ran out of the room and to Port Royal. That boat... I climbed on board. "Excuse me? Anybody here?" I asked

"Who are ye?" A voice replied. I stepped a bit closer. "Come out!" I called.

A man stepped out and I smiled. "Gibbs!" I ran forward. "Is Elizabeth here?" I asked him. He shook his head. I frowned. "She be meeting us in Singapore." He turned and yelled to the cabin. "Cheyenne! Your sister!"

My eyes widened as my sister walked out of the cabin. "Come now, Gibbs. It's not very fun-" She saw my face, and she smiled. "Alexandra!" She screamed and threw her arms around me. I found that I started to cry, despite myself.

"Oh, I missed you." She sobbed onto my shoulder.

I pulled away quickly. "Oh god." I whispered. "Gibbs you have to turn back!" I yelled. He looked at me with an amused face. "Young lady, certainly not. We would be caught."

"Then I'll get Cutler to-" I cut myself off, because the only person he would do anything for was me, that didn't include the ones I loved.

I remember. From the nightmare to the kisses.

Caroline pushed me down the stairs.

Cheyenne looked confused. "What's with you?" She asked. I sighed and buried my head into my hands. "I fell down the stairs and suffered from about 15 minutes of memory lost. Then, I remembered what happened, including leaving Cutler heartbroken!" I exclaimed.

"You and Becket?" She inquired. I sighed. "Yes, me and Cutler is together. And I told him I loved Jack when I lost my memory..." I said.

Her eyes widened. "I think it's time you decided which one you want." I nodded. "Me too." She thought for a while. "Okay, so we'll do this. I ask you a question and you answer quickly."

"Which Youtube celebrity do you love most?"

"Smosh."

"Who's your favourite singer?"

"David Choi."

"Fav colour?"

"White."

"What's your name?"

"Alexandra Brooklyn."

"Who do you love?"

"Jack Sparrow." I blurted out. I covered my mouth. She smirked. "There you have it. You love Jack Sparrow." She said. I opened my mouth to protest, and closed it again.

"My god, Cheyenne. I don't... I love Cutler though!" I finally said.

"But you love Jack more." She insisted. I sighed. "It that true? I don't know what to think..." I trailed off, knowing that my sister know me more than I do myself.

"But... isn't Jack dead?" I asked spontaneously.

Gibbs laughed. "You won't escape Jack Sparrow's debt so easily, Alex." I looked at Cheyenne curiously. "Where are we going to find Jack Sparrow?" I asked. "We are going to borrow a crew from Sao Feng in Singapore."

I frowned. "Just curious. Is he Chinese?" I asked Gibbs. He nodded.

I laughed and exchanged a glance with Cheyenne. "Want a translator?"

We met up with Elizabeth and Barbossa.

I cast a disgusted look at Barbossa, who studied me. Gibbs stood in front of me. "She belongs to Jack Sparrow." He said. I sighed, I didn't know whether to be thankful, or disgusted.

Barbossa raised his eyebrows. "Do you have proof?" He asked. Gibbs pulled down the neckline of my dress. "Hey!" I protested. Cheyenne shot him a dirty glare. He revealed the black inky patten embedded in my skin under my collarbone.

My eyes widened as I ran my fingers over them. "When did that happen?" I exclaimed. He looked at me. "Must have been the night he claimed you."

"We didn't... you know!" I protested.

"You need not do that, miss Brooklyn." Barbossa smirked, his eyes going astray. I almost slapped him. "Is it permanent?" I asked Gibbs. He nodded. "Unfortunately, yes."

I screamed softly. Cheyenne laughed. "Calm down, Alex." I breathed deeply and let the air out. "Okay..." I breathed to myself as I did the buttons up again. Elizabeth grimaced at the 'JS' and shook her head.

"What would Cutler do?" I hissed to myself.

"What?" Elizabeth exclaimed, looking at me. "Umm... I had a relationship with Cutler shortly, nothing important." I quickly said as I walked quickly. She narrowed her eyes.

Elizabeth, Cheyenne and Barbossa gave every weapon they had to the man, and they tried to walk past the man, Tai Huang, but he held out his hand to stop them. "You think because she is a woman we would not suspect her of treachery?" he asked.

"Well, when you put it that way." Barbossa smiled

"Remove, please." Tai Huang said

Elizabeth took off her outer coat to reveal multiple guns and bombs on the leather harness she wore. She paused and reached behind her to pull an incredibly large gun out.

My eyes widened. "Did you stuff that thing up your asshole?" I asked her. Cheyenne and her stifled a laugh.

They started to step in, but Tai Huang held up his hand again.

"Remove," He repeated, "please." Dumbstruck, I stared at Elizabeth unbelievably and Cheyenne was doing the same.

We walked through a bathhouse, where most men were only wearing towels. And Elizabeth not wearing pants. There was a man. Chow yun-fat. I almost laughed.

There were two Chinese girls at his side.

Barbossa bowed, and motioned us to do the same. We followed.

"Captain Barbossa." Sao said. "Welcome to Singapore." He turned to one of his servant girls. "More steam." She bowed for a moment before pulling on a rope.

"I understand you have a request to make of me." Sao Feng stated.

"More of a proposal to put to ye." Barbossa said. "I have a venture underway and happen to find myself in need of ship and a crew."

"Hm. This is an odd coincidence." Sao Feng said scratching his head, and may I add, bald head.

"Because you happen to have a ship and a crew you don't need?" Elizabeth said hopefully. Cheyenne winced at what was going to come. "May I be bold and ask, what is?" I spoke up. Noticing me for the first time, he smiled at me.

"Earlier this day, not far from here, a thief broke into my most revered uncle's temple and tried to make off with these." He got a scroll and held it up. "The navigational charts. The route to the farthest gate. Wouldn't it be amazing if this venture of yours took you to the world beyond this one?"

We watched as he pulled Will out of a well.

"Will!" I exclaimed as Elizabeth almost ran to get to him.

Sao Feng continued with his rant as I listened half-intently, focusing on a man, whose tattoo was dripping off with sweat.

Sao Feng noticed me watching, and turned to the man.

He held out a knife. "So." Sao Feng said calmly, "You admit, you have deceived me. Weapons!"

"No!" I half shouted. But I caught the weapons that were tossed up from the floorbeds. "Listen to me!" I yelled through the noise. He held the knife to the man's neck.

"Drop your weapons or I kill the man!" He commanded. "Kill him, he's not our man." Barbossa said.

"If he's not with you, and he's not with us... Who's he with?" Will asked.

"We don't have to fight!" I yelled, tired of not being heard.

Sao Feng turned to me. He raised an eyebrow, giving me an incredulous look. 'We don't have to do it like this, we don't have to fight!' I said in Cantonese.

He turned to me and smiled. "You know Cantonese?" I nodded. "I am from China." Not really, I was from Hong Kong.

That was then the navy rushed in, holding swords and guns.

Me, Cheyenne and Barbossa made it back to the ship first, then Will, Elizabeth and Gibbs and the rest of the crew came, bringing another crew and leading us to a bigger ship.

I grinned and ran on the ship.

"This time, we have got to find Jack."

Will turned to me. "What? Why do you look like that?" I sighed. I turned to Cheyenne. "You tell him."

"She likes Jack Sparrow." Cheyenne explained to Jack tiredly. Will's eyes bugged out, but he nodded. "I've always known it." He stated. I rolled my eyes. "Oh please." I scoffed. Elizabeth laughed.

"I have to say it, Alex. Jack Sparrow... really isn't that bad once you get to know him." She sighed and admitted. I smiled. "I know. He might seem like a real flirt, but... He's really sweet. Sometimes." I added.

It was cold, and night. We were waiting for us to go... somewhere.

"Do you hear that?" Will asked. I tilted my head to listen intently. "What?" I asked, confused. "Barbossa, ahead!" Will yelled. I frowned and went forward to look at it. "Oh my..."

"Aye, we're good and lost now." He smirked.

I gaped. "What?"

"For certain you have to be lost to find the places can't be found." Barbossa said. "Elseways, everyone would know where it was." I stormed up to him. "Are you serious, Barbossa? Or have you lost your mind?" I demanded, which was not a good idea. He was taller than me, and he was looking down at me.

"We're gaining speed!" Gibbs said

"Aye." Barbossa said, smirking at me. I glared and stalked away. "To stations!" Will screamed to the crewmembers. "All hands, to stations! Hard to port, gather way!"

"Nay! Belay that! Let her runs straight and true!" Barbossa yelled back to the crew. Fortunately, everyone else was sane and decided to follow Will's order.

"What am I supposed to do?" I asked as even Cheyenne went to help Will. Oh well, she was always the sporty and strong one.

Barbossa leered at me. "Nothing. Stand here and look pretty. You're not made for work, we've got you on the ship just because you're pretty to look at." I glared at him. "For once Barbossa, you're right. I'm not made for work."

"You've doomed us all!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

"Don't be so unkind." Barbossa said, gripping Elizabeth's face. "You may not survive to pass this way again, and these be the last friendly words you'll hear."

"Get your dirty hands off her face and steer." I ordered him.

"Fiesty one, isn't she? No wonder she got caught up in a deal with Sparrow." Barbossa stated to no one in particular. I rolled my eyes. "Everybody grab a rope or something you can hold onto!" Cheyenne shouted.

I ran to the nearest rope and held on for dear life.

"Hold on!" Will yelled as the ship went over the edge. I squeezed by eyes shut and thought about the things I could do if I never even came here.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't worry, Caroline and Beckett aren't gone yet!<strong>


	12. Lost and Found

**Hi guy! I'm super excited! I offically finished this story! This is the 2nd story I offically finished. Haha. It goes up to chapter 16 and a epilogue. Hope you'll like it...**

**Countcresent: Techinally Cheyenne told her she liked Jack more. But she really does. Anyways... I feel kinda bad for Cutler too. Maybe he can have you?**

**.: Haha, he kinda is but he'll get better. I don't know why when I paste this your name into word, it doesn't show up when I upload it. Sorryy...**

**XXGoldenEclipseXX: Thanks! Here's it goess...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own POTC or their characters except Cheyenne, Caroline and Alexandra. Lyrics belong to Kina Grannis and David Choi.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 12. Lost and Found<p>

_I wanna say I know you're perfect  
>(You know I think you're perfect)<br>For all the wait I know you're worth it  
>(The wait I know you're worth it)<br>I love the way you are  
>I love the way you are<em>

_-The Way You Are (David Choi and Kina Grannis)_

* * *

><p>We stumled on the beach, not knowing if we got there or not.<p>

"This is impossible. Where can we find him?" I asked Cheyenne, who smirked. "You'll see." I groaned at her answer and looked out at the desert.

"Witty Jack..." Tia said, "is closer than you think." It was the first time I noticed her. I gave her a smile and a wave. She smiled back. Then something appeared over the sand dunes. My eyes widened as I recognized the _Black Pearl._

"That's impossible!" I gasped. Tia smiled over at me. "Nothing is impossible." She replied in her own accent.

"Slap me thrice and hand me to me momma, it's Jack!" Gibbs said

We all ran over to him as he stepped down from the boat.

"It's the captain!" Pintel said, everybody rushing to where his boat landed.

"Rawk! Hide the rum!" Cotton's parrot said

"A sight for sore eyes! Jack!" Gibbs said

"Mr Gibbs!" Jack snapped, stopping in front of Gibbs. "Aye captain." he said

"I thought so. I expect you can account for your actions, then?" Jack asked. "Sir?" Gibbs asked, confused.

"There has been a perpetual and virulent lack of discipline aboard my vessel! Why? Why is that, sir?" Jack asked angrily. I frowned, not knowing what he's talking about.

"You're in Davy Jones' locker, Captain." Gibbs informed him. Jack thought for a moment.

"I know that. I know where I am, and don't think I don't." He said, sounding very fake. I stifled a laugh and Cheyenne laughed out loud. Jack raised an eyebrow and turned to her.

"Jack Sparrow." Barbossa said, making Jack look away.

"Ah, Hector." Jack said, walking up to Barbossa. "It's been too long, hasn't it?"

"Aye, Isla de Muerta, remember? You shot me." Barbossa said. Jack looked away. "No, I didn't."

He moved on to Tia. "Ah, Tia Dalma, out and about, eh?" He said. "You lend an agreeable sense of the macabre to any delirium."

"What? Delirium?" Cheyenne asked. "We're not a hallucination, we're real!" She protested. Jack raised an eyebrow towards her and walked to her. "Cheyenne huh? You look just like your sister and I need-"

"Lay off, Jack." I cut in, defending my sister.

He turned to me abruptly. "This is definitely a hallucination, we lost you a while ago. But since it's better than air, then..." He trailed off and leaned in.

This time, when he kissed me, I kissed back. It went on for a near minute. I pulled away, breathing. "Not now, Jack."

He pulled away, startled. "This settles it, it's not a hallucination."

"We've come to rescue you." Elizabeth said, stepping forward. Jack glanced at her for a moment. "Have you, now?" Jack asked, turning back to us. "That's very kind of you. But seeing as I possess a ship and you don't, it seems as though you're the ones in need of rescuing and I'm not sure as I'm in the mood."

"I see my ship. Right there." Barbossa said, pointing out at the _Pearl_. Jack over to the ocean and squint his eyes. "Can't spot it, must be a tiny little thing hiding somewhere behind the _Pearl_."

"Jack." Will said,walking up to Jack. "Cutler Beckett has the heart of Davy Jones."

"He controls the Flying Dutchman." Cheyenne said, following Will.

"He's taking over the seas." Elizabeth said, following suit.

"The song has already been sung." Tia said, also doing the same.

"The Brethren Court is called." Barbossa said.

"Leave you people alone for a minute and look what's happened, everything's gone to pot." Jack said, walking away. I laughed and Jack looked at me, amused. "Thank you, love." I smiled back as a 'You're welcome'.

"Aye, Jack. The world needs you back something fierce." Gibbs said

"And you need a crew." Will added. Jack stopped and whipped around.

"Why should I sail with any of you? Four of you have tried to kill me in the past, one of you succeeded." Jack said, looking at Elizabeth. Cheyenne and Will stared at Elizabeth.

"What?" Will exclaimed.

"Oh, she's not told you? You and dear William will have loads to talk about while you're here." Jack said walking forward. He turned to Tia. "As for you..." Tia smiled and stroked his beard.

"Now, don't tell me you didn't enjoy it, at the time." She smiled slyly.

"Fair enough, alright, you're in." He said. He walked down the the qeue of crew and stopped in front of Raghetti.

"Don't need you, you scare me." Jack said, before walking on and passing Pintel, "Gibbs, you can come. Marty. Cotton. Cotton's parrot, I'm a little iffy, but at least I'll have someone to talk to."

He walked on to me and Cheyenne. He leaned forwards. "You still owe me 9 years and 8 months." He said. I interpreted it as a 'yes'. He paused and continued. "Besides, you're pretty to look at."

He looked at Cheyenne. "Hmm... if we leave you behind, your sister won't come with us... alright, you're in."

He stopped and stared Tai Huang and his crew. "Who are you?"

"Tai Huang. These are my men." He answered.

"Where do your allegiances lie?" Jack asked

"With the highest bidder." Tai Huang said

"I have a ship." Jack said pointing back to the Pearl.

"That makes you the highest bidder." Tai Huang smiled.

"Good man." Jack said, "Weigh anchor, all hands, prepare to make sail." He looked down at his compass, watched the needle spin wildly. He snapped it close.

"Jack." Barbossa said, tapping on the charts. "Which way ya goin', Jack?"

We escaped the island, but now we have to listen to Barbossa and Jack quarrel.

"Trim that sail!" Barbossa ordered.

"Trim that sail!" Jack said after him.

"Slack windward brace and sheets!" Barbossa demanded.

"Slack windward brace and sheets!" Jack repeated.

"Haul that pennant line!" Barbossa said.

"Haul that pennant line!" Jack ordered.

"What ARE you doing?" He asked Jack.

"What are YOU doing?" Jack asked.

"No, what ARE you doing?" Barbossa asked.

"What are YOU doing?" Jack asked.

"No, what ARE you doing?" Barbossa demanded.

"What are YOU doing?" Jack asked.

"Captain gives orders on the ship!" Jack said.

"The captain of this ship is giving orders!" Barbossa retorted.

"My ship, makes me captain." Jack said.

"They be my charts." Barbossa said.

"That makes you...chart man!" Jack replied. I laughed along with Cheyenne. They glared at each other. Then a fight broke out again and Barbossa held out a telescope. Jack held out his own, but it was unfortunately shorter. A lot shorter.

He turned away, glaring at Barbossa. Then noticing me watching, he strolled towards me. I pulled him away from Cheyenne. He smiled at me. "You kissed back." He stated. "Yes I did." I answered, obviously.

"Then does that mean...?" He asked.

"Yes, but I'm just angry about one thing..." I trailed off. He raised his eyebrows as to ask why. I pulled open the collar of my shirt and held open the collar for him to see. "What is this?" I demanded, meaning the tattoo.

He peered at it. "Uh... Your breast?" He asked nervously.

"Jack." I hissed. He sighed. "Okay, I know. I probably should have asked you first, but..." He trailed off, trying to glance down my shirt. I buttoned the collar up and turned around, realizing everybody have been watching, I blushed.

Barbossa smirked at me and Jack glared at him.

Cheyenne was staring at the water. Ragetti yelped. I went over to look and so did WIll and Elizabeth. Bodies were flowing by the ship. Hundreds and thousands of them. Tia walked to us. "No. Dis is not right." She said, shaking her head. There was laughing behind us and we turned around. We looked back and saw Pintel and Ragetti holding cannonballs. When they saw Tia Dalma was glaring at them, they dropped them.

"They should be in the care of Davy Jones." Tia said. "That was the duty him was charged with by the goddess Calypso. To ferry them who dies at sea to the other side. And every ten years he could come ashore to be with she who love him, truly. But the man has become a monster."

"So he wasn't always... Tentacly?" Ragetti asked

"No, him was a man... once." Tia replied with a smile, stroking her necklace. "Hatred turned him into the monster." She continued. "And now these souls have no safe journey to the other side."

"Now it's boats coming." Ragetti said. "They are not a threat to us, are they?" Will asked. "We are nothing but ghosts to them." She answered.

"Is best just let them be." Barbossa agreed.

"It's my father, we've made it back. Father here, look here!" Elizabeth called. We looked out to the water and my mouth opened.

"Oh, no." I whispered.

"Elizabeth, we're not back." Jack told her.

"Father!" Elizabeth yelled to get the man in the boat's attention. He looked up at them. "Elizabeth, are you dead?" He asked. "No, no." Elizabeth answered.

"I think I am." He replied

"No, you can't be!" Elizabeth screamed, tears welling up in her eyes.

"There was this chest, you see. And a heart. At the time it seemed so important." Governor Swann said.

"Come aboard!" Elizabeth shouted

"I learned that if you stab the heart, yours must take its place. Sail the seas for eternity. The Dutchman must always have a captain. Silly thing to die for." He continued.

"Someone cast a line!" Elizabeth ordered. Marty went to get a coil of rope, but Elizabeth took it from him.

"A touch of destiny." Tia said.

Elizabeth threw the rope to her father, holding onto the end of it. "Take the line!" She shouted.

"Elizabeth, I'm so proud of you." He said with a smile

"Father, the line, take the line!" Elizabeth begged him. As the boats continued past each other, the line slid out of Governor Swann's boat and into the water. Elizabeth started to climb down the boat.

"She must not leave the ship!" Tia said.

"Father, come back with us! I won't leave you!" She started to cry, but Will pulled her back despite her struggling.

"I'll give your love to your mother, shall I?" Governor Swann said as our ship passed his boat. Will hugged Elizabeth, she buried her head into his chest. He looked at Tia Dalma.

"Is there a way?" He asked. Tia shook her head. "Him at peace." She said. I took one look at Elizabeth and put my hand on Will's arm. He let go and I led Elizabeth to Jack's cabin.

"Elizabeth." I said softly. She turned to me. "My father is dead!" She sobbed. I pat her arm. "It's going to be okay, Elizabeth. You're going to be alright."

"How do you know? Your father isn't dead!" She yelled. Then, realizing what she said was wrong, she shook her head. "I'm sorry." I smiled sympathetically. We were quiet for a few mintues. "Elizabeth, when I was 13, my father and mother died. We were a very happy family, absolutely perfect."

I paused, she was listening intently.

"Then, one day, someone broke into our house. It was a burglar, and when mother won't let him in, he killed her. My father tried to protect us, he tried begging him not to kill us. But he said we'd seen his face, we had to die. He shot him next.

"I had pushed Cheyenne into a closet and told her to stay until he left. I didn't know that Cheyenne had ran out of the house. She called the police just as he pulled the trigger. I ducked, and I survived as the soldiers arrived."

Elizabeth didn't notice my slip up of the police. I almost said Cheyenne had a mobile phone and called 911.

Elizabeth smiled slightly. "I underestimated you, Alex." She said as she leaned on my shoulder. A few moments later, we went back up on the deck. Will went to her quickly, and I walked over to Jack.

He was busying over the chart. I glanced over. "Need some help?"

He looked up. "Sure." He said casually. I sat down next to him and looked at it. He kept rearranging it and read the words. "Up is down?" He questioned.

I thought for a while. "That does not make sense." I said frustratedly.

He sighed. "These things never make sense, but they make sense at the same time." He said. I stared at him. "Okay..." I trailed off, still thinking about 'up is down'.

Jack was seemingly talking to himself, until he said 'sunset...'

I glanced up at him. "Sunset." I grinned. He turned the chart upside down. "Sundown" Jack said. 'We have to rock the ship." I told him. He nodded, running to one side. "Hey look there!" He said, pointing to that side.

He pretended to look at the other side. "Oh, it's there!" He ran over. We started to follow him. "What's that? I don't know, what IS that? What do you think?" Jack said to himself.

More started to follow as the ship started rocking.

"We're rocking the ship!" Will exclaimed. "Down needs to go up, and up needs to be down!" I explained. "Aye, he's onto it." Barbossa said, joining the rest of the crew. Pintel and Ragetti took ropes and bound themselves to the pole, upside down.

"Time it with the swells." Barbossa yelled, loosening the binds on their cargo and cannons. "Loose the cannons, you stinking bilge rats! Unstow the cargo, let it shift!"

The rocking got more extreme and we watched as a man lost grip, sliding over and a cannon falling onto him. I winced. "Gross." I complained.

I took a deep breath as the ship turned completely down.

We held our breath, until the ship suddenly overturned and everything was right again. "We're back!" Cried Gibbs.

Barbossa pulled out a pistol and aimed it at Jack. Gibbs, Elizabeth, and Will both pulled out pistols to aim at Barbossa. Jack pulled out one more pistol to aim at Will. So shortly, they are pointing pistols at each other, which is completel pointless.

Then, Barbossa lowered his pistol and they all followed, laughing.

"All right, then!" Barbossa said, raising his guns. Everybody else raised their own guns. "The Brethren Court's are gatherin' at Shipwreck Cove. And Jack, you and I are are goin', and there'll be no arguin' that point." Barbossa told Jack.

"If we don't stand together, they'll hunt us down one by one, till there be none left, but you." Barbossa said. Gibbs pointed one of his pistols at Barbossa once he started talking.

"I quite like the sound of that. Captain Jack Sparrow, the last pirate." Jack said.

"Aye," Barbossa said, taking a step forward. "And you'll be fightin' Jones alone. And how does that figure into your plan?"

"I'm still working on that." Jack said, pointing both of his pistols at Barbossa, "But I'll not be going back to the locker, mate, count on that." He pulled the trigger, the gun failed. Gibbs looked at the guns.

All of them fired the guns with the same end result, epic failure.

"Wet powder." Gibbs stated.

"We need to restock." Barbossa said. Jack glared at him. "I was about to say that."

Will pointed to an island on the chart. "We'll stock up on fresh water here." He said. We nodded, not having the strength to argue anymore.

"We found the spring." Barbossa announced.

"With a dead body in it." I reminded him as I pointed to it. He put his fingers in the water and tasted it. "Poisoned. Fouled by the body." We all groaned.

Barbossa turned the body over.

"I know him, he's from Singapore." Pintel said. We turned to him. "SIngapore?" We echoed. "SIngapore." He replied.

"We've got company!" Ragetti said, pointing to Sao Feng's ship, which was sailing towards the _Black Pearl._ Tai Huang and his men pulled out swords. Jack looked around. "...he's the captain." Pointing to Barbossa.

I just had to laugh.


	13. Again?

**Hi guys.**

**I think I'm starting another POTC story. I can't write Surrender anymore, sorry. I will delete it sooner or later.**

**Countcresent: Really? Thank gosh you found it funny. Or... it would have been all ackward. Trust me, this happens a lot in my life. Happened like... 5 times today when I mentioned the POTC bloopers to my friend.**

**XXGoldenEclipseXX: Thank you.**

**.: Glad you do. The ending was... random. Yeah...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own POTC or any of their character with exception to Alexandra, Cheyenne and Caroline. Where is Caroline anyways? Lyrics belong to Chester See.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 13. Again?<p>

_Love is knowing when to stop  
>Love is moving on<br>Love is never turning back even when you hear her crying  
>Love is now<em>

_-Love Is Now (Chester See)_

* * *

><p>"Sao Feng, you showing up here, this is truly a remarkable coincidence." Barbossa said. Jack was hiding behind me. I giggled. "Come out and stop hiding behind a girl, you're a man." Sao said to Jack as he stepped out.<p>

"You paid me great insult once." Sao Feng said. "That doesn't sound like me." Jack said. Sao punched Jack on the nose. I frowned at Sao. "I thought I said we didn't have to fight."

Sao looked at me briefly and turned to Jack. "Shall we just call it square, then?" Jack asked,smiling nervously. Will walked up to Sao. "Release Elizabeth. She isn't part of the deal."

I turned to Will abruptly. "Will. You betrayed us?"

He looked at me. "I have no choice. I need the _Black Pearl _to save my father."

"And what deal be that?" Barbossa asked. Sao looked at his crew. "You heard Captain Turner. Release her." He ordered.

"What?" Elizabeth looked at Will. "Why didn't you tell me you were planning this?"

"It was my burden to bear." Will said. I rolled my eyes.

"He needs the Pearl!" Jack said, pointing at Will. "Captain Turner needs the Pearl!" He walked up to Elizabeth. "And you felt guilty." He pointed to Barbossa, "And you and your Brethren Court! Did no one come to save me just because they missed me?" He held his arms out waiting for a response. Marty, Pintel, and Ragetti raised their hands. He raised his eyebrows at me. "And you?" He asked me, leaning close. I smiled. "I owe you 10 years, Jack." I joked. He looked at me. "You know I did." I whispered.

He grinned. "I'm staying over there." He announced as he walked over to our side. Sao Feng grabbed Jack's shirt and pulled him away. "I'm sorry, Jack, but there's an old friend who wants to see you first." He said

"I'm not certain I can survive any more visits from old friends." Jack replied

"Here's your chance to find out." He said, turning Jack to look at a navy ship that was sailing towards us. It was the Endeavour, Cutler's ship. My eyes widened. "Cutler." I said softly.

"Make ready the longboat, put these girls in irons." Sao Feng demanded. My eyes blazed. "Not Cheyenne, you're not." I snarled.

We started to communicate in Cantonese. "Why?" He asked. I glared at him. "Call me overprotective, my sister is not going to be chained up." Cheyenne intervened. "No, just let him. He's the boss." Sao shot a look at her. "She's right."

HIs men snapped iron around our wrists.

We watched as Barboss and Sao came to an agreement.

"Here's the deal. I want the girls." He said. "Which ones?" Barbossa asked. He smirked. "The one who speaks Cantonese." He pointed to me. "And Miss Swann." Will looked at Sao. "No, absolutely not." He said. "They are not part of the bargain."

"Out of the question." Barbossa said, shaking his head.

"It was not a question." Sao Feng stated.

"It's done." Elizabeth said. I looked at her, she nodded. "Done." I agreed. Will glared at Elizabeth. "No! Not done!." Elizabeth glared back. "You got us into this mess! If this is what frees us, then done!" Elizabeth retorted.

Cheyenne looked at me. "I thought I told you to stay out of trouble." She said, disappointed. I smiled at her. "If it's what it takes. Then I'll do it."

"Elizabeth! They're pirates!" Will exclaimed. "I've had more than enough experience dealing with pirates!" Elizabeth snapped at Will. "Will, trust me. I have even more experience." I looked him in the eye. He laughed bitterly. "You're the one who got caught in a 10 year servitude deal with Jack Sparrow!" He retorted.

Sao looked at me, surprised. "You owe Jack Sparrow 10 years?" He asked. "Yes." I answered flatly. He smirked. "All the better reason to take you." He said. I glared at him.

Just then Jack practically flew back to the ship. "And that was without a single drop of rum." He said as he frowned at me. "What are ye doing over with him?" He asked.

"A deal." I answered.

"You of all people should know not to make deals with pirates!" He scowled as he pulled me back to him. "No. I already made a deal, I'm going to stick to it. I told you, I'm not one to cheat, unless you want me to cheat out of my 10 years." I snapped at him.

He turned to Sao. "Don't you dare touch her." He hissed to Sao.

He merely smiled and brought me and Elizabeth to his ship.

"By this time tomorrow we will arrive at Shipwreck Cove, and you will be free." He paused. "Calypso." Elizabeth stared at Sao Feng. "Excuse me?" She asked

"Not the name you fancy, I imagine, out of the many that you have. But it is what we call you." Sao Feng said.

"We being who?" She asked again. "You confirm it." He said, leaning in to Elizabeth. "Get a little closer and I come and cut your hands off." I hissed. He ignored me.

"Confirm what? You've told me nothing." Elizabeth said.

"The Brethren Court," Sao Feng explained. "Not I, the first Brethren Court, whose position," He paused. "I would have opposed. Bound you to human form, so the rule of the seas would belong to men and not..."

"To me." She finished. They stared at each other.

"But one such as you should never be anything less that what you are." He finished.

"Pretty speech from a captor. But words whispered through prison bars lose their charm." Elizabeth said.

"Can I be blamed for my efforts? All men are drawn to the sea, perilous though it may be." He said, walking closer.

"And some men offer desire as justification for their crimes."

"I offer simply my desire." Sao Feng said. "And in return?" She inquired.

"I would have your gifts, should you choose to give them." He answerd. "And if I should choose... Not?" She stepped closer to him.

"Then I will take... Your fury!" He said, taking her chin and kissing her. I made to wrench him away from her just in time to see Elizabeth push him away.

And then there was a loud explosion. Sao Feng flew to the wall.

"Let's get out of here." Elizabeth said. I nodded to Sao Feng, who was stabbed by a rather large wood sticking out from the ship.

"Sao Feng." Elizabeth said, shaking her head.

"Here... Please." He said. We went closer. Sao Feng took his necklace off and gave it to Elizabeth.

"With all nine pieces of eight," He said. "You will be free. Take it! You are captain now. Go in my place to Shipwreck Cove." Elizabeth took it and put it around her neck.

"Me?"

Tai Huang suddenly burst in. "Captain the ship is taken, we cannot..." He trailed off. Sao Feng pulled Elizabeth close. "Forgive me, Calypso." He whispered. His grip loosened and he went limp.

"What did he say?" Tai Huang asked. "He made Elizabeth captain." I told him in Cantonese. We rushed out and were caught by two soldiers. "You are not my captain." Tai Huang said to Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth?" It was James. Elizabeth broke free and ran to him. "James!" She said, running to James. He held her in his arms.

"Thank God you're alive! Your father will be overjoyed to know you're safe." He exclaimed. Elizabeth backed away.

"My father is dead." She said. "No, that can't be true, he returned to England." James retorted, confused.

"Did Lord Beckett tell you that?" Elizabeth asked coldly. "Don't talk about Cutler like that!" I defended. James turned to look at me. "Alexandra?" He asked. "Obviously."

"We saw him in World's End ourselves. He's dead." Elizabeth said.

"Who among you do you name as captain?" Davy Jones suddenly butt in.

"Captain! Her!" Tai Huang said, pointing to Elizabeth. The rest of the crew joined in the pointing. "What interesting people." I said sarcastically.

"Tow the ship. Put the prisoners in the brig, and the captain and Alexandra shall have my quarters." Norrington commanded. "Thank you, but I prefer to remain with my crew." Elizabeth said

"Elizabeth, I swear I did not know." James said, trying to pat her on the arm.

"Know what?" Elizabeth asked. "Which side you chose?" She stepped back to the crew. "Well now you do."

They locked us into a brig and Elizabeth tried to find Bootstrap Bill. I listened to their conversation half-heartedly. It was till night then James came.

"Come with me." James said to me and Elizabeth. We looked at him. "You think we're just going to follow you?' I asked him. "What are you doing?" Elizabeth asked James.

"Choosing a side." He replied. "Do not go to Shipwreck Cove. Beckett knows of the meeting of the Brethren. I fear there may be a traitor among them."

"It's too late to earn my forgiveness." Elizabeth replied briskly.

"I had nothing to do with your father's death." James said, he stopped. "That doesn't absolve me of my other sins." Elizabeth nodded sadly.

"Our destinies have been entwined, Elizabeth, but never joined." The two kissed for a moment. "My sister will be disappointed." I teased him as he pulled away. He blushed. "Don't get yourself killed or I will find you in hell and kick your ass because my sister will be disappointed if you die." I told him. He smiled.

I started to climb the rope and I watched James walk back into the ship, but not before cutting the string off. I smiled and urged them to hurry up.

We finally got over to the_ Pearl._

Everybody flew to our side and asked if we were okay. I picked a particular face in the crowd and hugged her. "Cheyenne!" She hugged me tightly. "I thought you were dead!" She sobbed. I laughed. "Why would I? Beckett is still alive."

Cheyenne sighed and pulled back.

I looked at Jack, poised at the back of the ship, half angry, half relieved. I walked up to him. "What's wrong?" I asked lightly. He glared at me. 'You ask me what's wrong?" He said, raising his volume.

I looked around, everyone was staring. "Come on, Jack. Not here." I said quietly as I put a hand on him and pulled him to his cabin. I gently shut the door. "Jack. I'm sorry, I had to." I said as he stared at me, still angry.

"No, ye didn't. Elizabeth would have survived without ye!" He said angrily. I tried to control my temper. "Jack, Sao demanded me. I couldn't resist. Do you want to lose the _Pearl?_" I asked him. He glared at me. "I would have talked it out!"

I took a deep breath. "Ja-"

"Don't try to do that again! Unless you want to get yourself killed or somthin'!" He shouted. I lost it. "Well, I can't help it if I don't want my sister or you to die, can I?" I paused for breath. "I told-" I cut him off. "Look, Jack Sparrow. I do not _belong _to you okay? You do not _own_ me!" I screamed.

I stopped. His eyes blazed with anger and he reached over to rip open my collar. I tried to push him away. He ignored my feeble attempts and pulled it even further open. Revealing my collarbone, he traced the letters. "Yes you do. You _belong_ to me." He hissed. I narrowed my eyes. "No. Maybe I owe you 10 years of seritude. But you do not own me." I retorted. He smiled coldly. "Remember our deal? '10 years with me. You'll be mine'. _You'll be mine._" He stressed. I opened my mouth to say something, then closed it. Because I realized he was right.

He smirked because he knew he won. Leaning in, he kissed me. I didn't kiss back at first, but I couldn't stop myself from kissing him back later on. He pushed me on the bed. My eyes flashed fear for a moment, and I suddenly thought of the...

But I realized it wasn't. It was Jack.

I didn't have time to think, he was already on top of me. His fingers reached for the back of my dress, fumbling with the laces that held my dress together. He pushed the shoulder of my dress down and pushed the whole dress down.

"Jack." I whispered and I looked up at him. His face was gentle and he was no longer angry. "Not now, love." He said, covering my mouth, then removing my dress completely. He shrugged off his vest and pushed off his boots.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh my gosh, rated M alert!<strong>


	14. Made For Each Other

**Heey~**

**A lot of you caught my rated M comment. Haha. It was fun reading your reviews.**

**Sithlord8665: No, it's not going to be graphic or stuff so I won't change the ratings. The most sexual thing is going to be them stripping and kissing. So... yeah.**

**Countcresent: Hahaha, yeah. I loved it when Beckett was trying to catch the fan. His movements were so ackward and funny. And when Barbossa said 'You blew my hat off you bitch.'**

**.: Ya mean the rated M part? Sorry, I disappointed you.**

**XXGoldenEclipseXX: Thank you. *bows***

**Disclaimer: I do not own POTC or their characters. I own Alexandra, Cheyenne and Caroline. Lyrics belong to Kina Grannis.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 14. Made for Each Other<p>

_Love, is a special day  
>We should celebrate and appreciate<br>That you and me found something pretty neat  
>And I know some say this day is abitrary<br>But it's a good excuse that I like to use  
>Baby I know what to do<br>Baby I'll, I'll love you, I'll love you, I'll love you_

_-Valentine (Kinna Grannis)_

* * *

><p>"Jack." I whispered again. "Hm, love?" He asked, words muffled because he was kissing my neck. "Do you love me?" I asked him. He surprised me by kissing me suddenly on the mouth. He pulled away. "Yes."<p>

I reached up to undo his buttons, and failed. This made him roll his eyes and unbutton them himself. "You must learn how to undo buttons, love." He breathed. I giggled. "Why should I? When you yourself can do it perfectly fine?" I asked him.

He took of his shirt and leaned close. "I insist, love." He said as he leaned in for another kiss. I returned it passionately and he reached behind me to untie my bodice. Fiddling it with a moment, he finally got it off. "You must learn to untie bodices, dear Jack." I whispered. He raised an eyebrow. "Why? When you're not going to wear them anymore?" He asked.

I laughed as I pulled him down next to me. "Are you sure you want this?" He asked me. I thought for a while. "Yes. I love you Jack." I told him as his arm circled around my waist. His mouth moved to my neck, and travelled further down...

I woke up in Jack's cabin, Jack's bed.

Seeing him next to me, I shook him gently. "Wake up. They may be coming any time now." I said to Jack. He woke and kissed me. "Jack, not now." I said. He rolled his eyes. "One more kiss." He bargained. I sighed and gave him another kiss. Getting out of bed, I got one of Jack's shirt and pants and slipped them on, along with my bodice, to which Jack glared at it.

"I don't like you in that thing." He complained.

"Too bad, Jack." I smirked and picked up his clothes, handing them to him, which he slipped on as well. He kissed me again, and I kissed back. There was a knock and the door opened. He ignored the person.

"Captain." It was Gibbs.

"This better be good!" Jack growled as he pulled away from me. Gibbs gulped. "We need you to bring us to Shipwreck cove." He said. Jack rolled his eyes. "Useless fools." I laughed and he slipped his arm around mine.

Together we walked out.

I dropped my arm and walked over to Cheyenne as glanced at me. "Alex, what happened yesterday? You two were yelling and suddenly it was all quiet." She said. "I've been standing here all day. I'm so scared of what he might do."

I bit my lip. I took a deep breath and told her everything. Not missing anything. Except for... the part... you know.

I walked around the deck and met Barbossa. "You did do it with him, didn't you?" He smirked. I glared at him. "Why do you have to know everything?" I snapped at him. He smiled slowly. "I am well informed."

I glared at him and stood next to Jack, who was steering.

"Hello, love." He greeted. I smiled. "Why do you insist on calling me love?" I teased. He glanced at me and smirked. "Aren't you my love?" He asked. I smiled. "Depends... if you think I am or not." I said softly. He smiled and kissed me. I returned it briefly and reminded him to keep his hands on the steering wheel.

"Hard to get, aren't you?" He murmured next to my ear. I giggled. "That's one reason. The other is I don't want to die." I said to him.

"Get a room." Barbossa grumbled to us. "You take care of the steering, I'll go get a room." Jack joked. Barbossa's raised his eyebrow. Jack pulled on me and started towards the cabin. And I realized he was serious.

"No! Jack~" I exclaimed. He sighed and put his hands back on the steering wheel.

"I'm not your wench." I teased him. He raised his eyebrows as I to ask 'really?'. I raised my eyebrows. "Yes, and if you consider that I am, I will not be with you and I will run back to Beckett right now." I answered, struggling to control my emotions.

"I'm disappointed. Does that mean we can't mess around often?" He teased. I nodded seriously. "You know I'm not too secure about it." I said. He looked concerned. "You know I didn't mean it in a serious way, don't you?"

I sighed. "Yes, but it still upsets me."

He nodded and focused on steering. "Do you want to come with me or what?" He asked me. I turned to him. "Where?"

"The Brethren Court meeting." He stated. I studied his expression. And I thought for a while. "Do you want me to?" I asked. He stole a quick glance at me. "Yes." I smiled charmingly at him. "Then I'll come." I replied. He shot me a smile again.

We stepped off the ship into the meeting house or room or something.

Barbossa banged a cannonball that was chained to another cannonball on the table. Everyone turned to him and stared.

"As he who issued summons, I convene this, the fourth Brethren Court." Barbossa announced. Jack stood away from the members of the court. Reason one, he owes them all money. Reason two, he wants to stay with me and doesn't want me to risk getting hurt in their crazed fights and arguments. I smiled a lot when he told me that.

"To confirm your lordship and right to be heard, present now your pieces of eight, my fellow cap'ns." Barbossa said as he got Ragetti to collect each pirate's eights. "Mr. Ragetti, if you will." he said

"I kept it safe for you, just like you said when you gave it to me." Ragetti protested.

"Aye, you have, but now I need it back." Barbossa said. He hit the back of his head, popping his wooden eyeball out. It landed in Barbossa's outstretched hand. He dropped it into the bowl. I made a face. "Ugh." Jack chuckled.

"Sparrow!" The pirate lord Villanueva yelled, seeing that Jack haven't presented his piece of eight. Jack pointed to the coin on his bandana. "Might I point out that we are still short one pirate lord, and I'm content as a cucumber to wait until Sao Feng joins us." He tugged on my hand and we walked forward to the table.

"Who's your wench? She's pretty hot." Someone called out.

I glared at him. Then I walked up to him and kicked him where it hurts. Leaning down, I whispered in his ear. "I am not his wench."

Jack grinned. "Come on now, love. Try not to hurt anyone else." I smiled sarcastically and walked over to him.

"Sao Feng is dead." It was Elizabeth. "He fell to the Flying Dutchman." Everybody started talking and whispering.

"And he made you captain? They're just giving the bloody title away now." Jack said, unbelieving."Listen." Elizabeth snagged the attention back to herself again. "Our location has been betrayed. Jones is under the command of Lord Beckett, they're on their way here."

"Who is this betrayer?" The pirate lord Gentleman Jocard asked. "Not likely anyone among us." Barbossa assured us.

"Where's Will?" Elizabeth asked. "Not among us." Jack answered just as smoothly. And suddenly I noticed he wasn't here either.

"And it matters not how they found us. The question is, what will we do now that they have?" Barbossa asked.

"We fight!" Elizabeth yelled out. Everyone bursted out laughing, except for us. Me, Jack, Barbossa and all of our crew.

"Shipwreck Cove is a fortress, a well supplied fortress. There is no need to fight if they cannot get to us." Mistress Ching said, standing up from her seat.

"There is a third course." Barbossa said. The whole court fell to deadly silence."In another age, at this very spot, the first court captured the sea goddess, and bound her in her bones." Chuckles filled the air, remembering the song that was sung to make them all gather.

Barbossa shook his head. "That was a mistake." He said roughly. It was quiet again. "Oh, we tamed the seas for ourselves, aye, but opened the door to Beckett and his ilk. Better were the days when mastery of seas came not from bargains struck with eldritch creatures, but from the sweat of a man's brow and the strength of his back alone. Y'all know this to be true." Barbossa went to stand by Elizabeth.

"Gentlemen, ladies. We must free Calypso." Barbossa finished. Everybody went quiet. And then without a warning, everybody started yelling at how wrong Barbossa was.

"I would still agree with Sao Feng, we release Calypso!" Villanueva said. Chevalle stood. This was what caught my attention, I wasn't listening before.

"You threaten me?" He asked

"I silence you!" Villanueva retorted, raising his pistol. Chevalle punched Villanueva, and then everything went crazy. Pirate lords and their crew all started fighting each other. Jack pulled me away from the havoc.

And then there was a loud gunshot and someone was dead.

I clutched at Jack, refusing to let go.

Barbossa fired his gun to silence them. "It was the first court what imprisoned Calypso, and we will be the ones to set her free, and in her gratitude she will see fit to grant us boons."

"Whose boons? Your boons? Utterly deceptive twaddlespeak, says I." Jack finally spoke up.

"If you have a better alternative, please, share." Barbossa narrowed his eyes at Jack.

"Cuttlefish. Let us not, dear friends, forget our dear friends the cuttlefish. Flippant glorious little sausages. Pen 'em up together and they'll devour each other without a second thought. Human nature, isn't it?...or... or...fish nature." Jack put a hand on Mistress Chang's shoulder.

"So yes, we could hole up here well provisioned and well armed and half of us would be dead within the month, which seems grim to me any way you slice it. Or, as my learned colleague so naively suggests, we could release Calypso, and we can pray that she will be merciful. I rather doubt it." He paused. "Can we in fact pretend that she is anything other than a woman scorned, like which fury hell hath no?"

He looked around the room.

"We cannot. Res ipso loquitur tabula in naufragio, we are left with but one option. I agree with, and I cannot believe the words are comin' out of me mouth, Captain Swann. We must fight." He finished. I stared at him, stunned at his long, deep speech.

"You've only ever run from a fight." Barbossa stated. Jack glared at him. "I have not!" He exclaimed. Then they broke into a childish fight of 'have not' and 'have too's.

"Have not, slander and calumny! I have only ever embraced that oldest and noblest of pirate traditions. I submit here and now, that is what we all must do, we must fight...to run away." He finished meaningfully.

"Aye!" Gibbs exclaimed.

"As per the code, an act of war, and this be exactly that, can only be declared by the pirate king." He retorted. "You made that up." Jack protested.

"Did I now? I call on Captain Teague, keeper of the code." He smiled.

Captain Teague walked out. "Code is the law." He said. "You're in my way, boy." He said as he walked up to Jack. Jack quickly pulled on my arm and made way. I recognized him too easily. He looked like Jack too much. I shot him a look. He nodded, understanding my question. Just then Captain Teague looked at us. "Are you...?" He asked finally. Jack nodded.

"Hang on a minute. It shall be the duty of the king to declare war, parlay with said adversaries...fancy that." He said as he read the code from behind of Captain Teague.

"There's not been a king since the first court, and that's not likely to change." Chevalle said.

"Not likely." Captain Teague replied.

"Why not?" Elizabeth piped up. "Because the king is elected by popular vote." Gibbs answered her. "And each pirate only ever votes for hisself." Barbossa added.

"I call for a vote." Jack said. We all looked at him. The pirate lords all voted for themselves... untill it was Jack's turn. He voted for Elizabeth.

"What?" Elizabeth asked, astonished. "I know, curious isn't it?" He said, smiing.

"Why didn't you vote for me?" Jocard demanded angrily. Then, arguments broke out in the room again. Jack held up his hand, which everyone ignored.

"Am I to understand that you lot will not be keeping to the code, then?" He asked.

Captain Teague broke a guitar string, and everyone in the room went silent, clearly intimidated by him. "Very well, what say you Captain Swann, king of the Brethren Court?" Mistress Chang asked, very forcibly.

Elizabeth grinned. "Prepare every vessel that floats. At dawn, we're at war." She ordered.

SeSumbhajee nodded grudginly. "And so, we shall go to war."

Barbossa signaled for Ragetti to take off with the pieces of eight. Jack turned to Captain Teague. "What? You've seen it all, done it all, you survive. That's the trick, isn't it? To survive."

"It's not just about living forever, Jackie. The trick is, living with yourself, forever." He replied. Jack glanced at me. "What about your love?" He asked. Captain Teague looked at me. "She's quite lovely, where did you find a wench like that?"

"She's not!" Jack snapped at him. I smiled. Captain Teague rolled his eyes. "I take it I won't be able to find a wench like that?"

"Yes, they all lack innocence and purity." Jack replied, smiling at me. I blushed. He turned to Captain Teague again. "How's mum?" Captain Teague held out a shruken head. I winced back from the sight.

"She looks great." Jack said.

* * *

><p><strong>Three chapters to go. Gasp.<strong>


	15. Losing You

**Hello POTC fans...**

**I'm watching Smosh, haha. I just finished some recording with my friends and now, we're editing but I'm taking time to update. I soo badly want to upload all the chapters. I don't know, tell me if I should.**

**Sithlord8665: Haha, no I'm 14. I don't like writing graphic. You won't know who she chooses till the end.**

**.: I'm so glad people laugh. I like making people laugh but I usually fail. And fanfiction can't show your name, it's annoying.**

**XXGoldenEclipseXX: I want to upload it all today! I really really do.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own POTC or their characters except Alexandra, Cheyenne and Caroline. Caroline's back! Lyrics belong to Chester See.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 15. Losing You<p>

_Oh, baby come home  
>Cos I can't go on without you here with me<br>Oh, baby come home  
>The day gets so strong without you here with me<br>Nothing I can do, brings you back home_

_-Baby Come Home (Chester See)_

* * *

><p>My gaze dropped to the floor, and my hands curled into fists next to me.<p>

Jack noticed and took my hand in his. "What's wrong, love?" He asked softly. I looked up at him with an expression he would not understand. "Jack, they have the Dutchman and the Interceptor. We only have the Pearl." He stroked my hair and lifted my chin to have me look at him. "And...?" tears welled up in my eyes. "I can't stand to lose you, Jack! I love you! What if we lose the fight? What if you d-"

I was cut off by his hand over my mouth. "We will win, Alexandra. I promise you." He said firmly, wiping away the tears on my cheeks. He kissed me softly, then pulled away. "I love you." I nodded. As the _Endeavor_ came closer, I saw Cutler with Caroline, her arm around his waist, saw me and kissed him. Cutler saw me, and kissed back. Caroline gave me an evil smile. I simply laughed and dismissed it.

Using another girl to make me jealous does not work. Jack caught me watching. He turned me to him. "What's wrong?" He murmured before kissing me. I returned it briefly.

"Jack, you choose to kiss me at the most inappropriate times." I breathed against his lips. He chuckled. "Yet you still choose to return it." He whispered.

I smiled. "Briefly, yes." I caught Caroline and Beckett staring at us. Beckett had a jealous look upon his face.

He smiled. "Parlay?" He asked Barbossa. Barbossa nodded. Barbossa, Jack and Elizabeth walked to a bridge where Beckett, Davy Jones and Will where standing.

"You be the cur that led these wolves to our door." Barbossa glared at Will. Beckett smirked. "Don't blame Turner, he was merely the tool of your betrayal. If you wish to see its grand architect, look to your left." Everybody turned to their left, including Jack. I am sure Beckett meant Jack. "My hands are clean in this...figuratively." He held up his hand to confirm it.

"My actions were my own and to my own purpose. Jack had nothing to do with it." Will defended Jack. I frowned, why would he protect Jack?

"Well spoke, listen to the tool." He said, pointing to Will.

"Will, I've been aboard the Dutchman, I understand the burden you bear, but I fear that cause is lost." Elizabeth said. "No cause is lost if there is but one fool left to fight for it." He retorted.

"If Turner was not acting on your behalf, then how did he come to give me this? You made a deal with me, Jack, to deliver the pirates, and here they are. Don't be bashful, step up, claim your reward." He said to Jack, giving him a deathly glare that I knew had something to do with me.

"Your debt to me is still to be satisfied. One hundred years in service aboard the Dutchman. As a start." Davy Jones stepped in their conversation.

"That debt was paid, mate, with help." He said, motioning to Elizabeth with a nervous smile on his face.

"You escaped!" Davy Jones said angrily. "Technically..." Jack said, looking away.

"I propose an exchange. Will leaves with us, and you can take Jack." Elizabeth suggested. My eyes widened. Elizabeth, you wouldn't...

"Done." Will answered.

"Undone." Jack protested.

"Done." Beckett echoed Will.

"Jack is one of the nine pirate lords, you have no right..." Barbossa said. I smiled at him for his back-up. "King." Elizabeth cut in. I frowned. Never in a million years would I have thought that you, Elizabeth would do this to me. "As you command." He said as he bowed to Elizabeth.

Barbossa cut off Jack's piece of eight. "If you be sayin' something, I might be sayin' something as well." Jack smiled at Barbossa. "First to the finish, then?" He smirked, walking over and switching sides with Will.

"Do you fear death?" Davy Jones leaned in at Jack. He leaned away. "You have no idea." He muttered.

"Advise your brethren, you can fight and all of you will die, or you can not fight in which case only most of you will die." Beckett said. "You murdered my father." Elizabeth said bitterly.

"He chose his own fate." Beckett answered simply.

"And you have chosen yours. We will fight, and you will die." Elizabeth said as she walked off with Will and Barbossa. "So be it." Beckett said as he walked away too.

"King?" Will questioned Elizabeth.

"Of the Brethren Court. Courtesy of Jack." Elizabeth smirked. "Maybe he really does know what he's doing." Will said thoughtfully, frowning.

I watched them walk back to the ship, trying hard not to cry.

"Elizabeth." I said as she walked by. She turned. I glared at you. "How could you? Jack?" I asked her tearfully. Her face dropped. "I'm sorry, Alexandra. You know I only did it because I do not want you to die." She replied. I ignored her. "Twice you have done this! Once when you chained him and gave him up to the kraken. Second when you traded him." I continued. "Do you not care for my feelings at all?" I cried.

"I am seriously sorry." She said as she walked past, my hand dropped to my side. Cheyenne walked to my side. "I'm sorry Alex. I'm sure he will survive." She said softly. I believed her. It was the only thing I could do now.

I didn't watch the ceremony to release Calypso. All I knew was it failed to go as planned.

And now, as they started to fight, I tried to help too, by using some skills I learnt form Will. Cheyenne was a born natural. "Elizabeth! Will you marry me?" I heard Will ask. I rolled my eyes. "Are they serious?" I shouted to Cheyenne. She laughed.

"I don't think now is the best time!" Elizabeth screamed back. At least she's sensible.

"Now may be the only time! I love you. I've made my choice. What's yours?" He told her.

She looked at Will. "Barbossa!" Then she turned to Will. "Marry us!"

"I'm a little busy at the moment!" He called back. "Barbossa! NOW!" She demanded. "Fine then!" He hollered. "Dearly beloved, we be gathered here today..."

Will cut him off. "Elizabeth Swann, do you take me to be your husband?"

"I do." She exclaimed.

"Great!"

"Will Turner, do you take me...to be your wife, in sickness and in health, with health being the less likely?" She said, out off breath.

"I do." Barbossa grinned. "As captain, I now pronounce you..." He killed a man. "You may kiss..." They got distracted by a fight. "You may kiss..." They parted to fight individually. "JUST KISS!" He bellowed. Will and Elizabeth kissed and I glanced at them quickly. "I may never have that future!" I fumed as Cheyenne laughed.

I heard Barbossa's distinct laugh.

I glanced to the other side to see Jack fighting Davy Jones. My eye widened. "NO!" I screamed as I rushed over to the other boat to help fight the others and help Jack.

Jack jumped down from the rigging and landed next to me. "What are ye doing here?" He asked, out of breath. I glared at Elizabeth. "Trying to help you!" I exclaimed. Jack smiled. "Thanks, love. But he is a greath fighter and you are-" He got cut off by Davy Jones coming towards him. He ran to the wheel. I started to fight the others.

They fighted a while until Davy Jones pushed Jack to the ground.

I started to call his name until Will covered my mouth. Elizabeth walked towards Davy Jones. "All right, then! You'll see no mercy from me!" He said as he went towards her.

"That's why I brought this!" She said, pulling a sword out.

"I'm not going to kill you. I made you a promise." Will said to his father, whom he was fighting and stabbed his wrist, keeping him from moving.

As Davy Jones was about to attack Elizabeth, Will stabbed him in the heart. He turned around.

"Mister, did you forget? I'm a heartless wretch." He kicked Will to the floor and then looked between Will and Elizabeth. "Ahhh, love. A dreadful bond. And yet so easily severed. Tell me, William Turner, do you fear death?" He asked.

I ran towards Jack with the heart of Davy Jones I found. His eyes brightened and smiled at me. "Do you?" He asked as he held it, poised to stab. "Heady tonic, holding life and death in the palm of one's hand."

"You're a cruel man, Jack Sparrow." He stated as he looked at him.

"Cruel is a matter of perspective." Jack replied.

"Is it, now?" He asked as he ran his Will's sword through his heart. Davy Jones laughed. "Will! Will! Look at me! Stay with me! You're all right!" Elizabeth said as she ran over to Will, sobbing.

"William! My son!" Bootstrap suddenly woke up from his trance and started to fight Davy Jones.

"You will not forestall my judgment!" He said, enraged. He stopped short. Jack had taken Will's hand and made him stab the heart. Davy Jones backed up and fell into the sea. Uttering last words, "Calypso."

"No! no! no! no!" Elizabeth screamed as Will is dying. "Part of the crew, part of the ship..." The crew of the _Dutchman _started to chant and went towards to him. Bottstrap went forward. "_The Dutchman _must have a captain." He raised his knife.

"Don't leave me! I won't leave you!" Elizabeth screamed. "Jack, take her!" I screamed to Jack as I swung towards the _Black Pearl. _He nodded and swung themselves over as well, Elizabeth buried her head into Jack's chest. I wasn't angry at her anymore. Not anymore.

* * *

><p>Tell me if I should update all!<p> 


	16. The End?

**The seemingly last chapter but don't worry, there's an epilogue. Enjoy.**

**XXGoldenEclipseXX: Haha, okay. I'll upload it. I can no longer resist the temptation. I would have just uploaded this but it's too short so I will upload the epilogue later.**

**Countcresent: It's okay. Everybody is busy. Which is partly why I'll upload all the stories because I'm going to have an extremely busy week after Sunday. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own POTC or their character, with the exeption of Alexandra and Cheyenne. Caroline's... you'll see. Lyrics belong to David Choi.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 16. The End?<p>

_I normally wouldn't say this  
>But I just can't contain this<br>Want you right here forever by my side_

_-By My Side (David Choi)_

* * *

><p>Gibbs ran over to us.<p>

"Jack, the armada's still out there, the _Endeavour_'s coming up hard to starboard, and I think it's time we embraced that oldest and noblest of pirate traditions..." He trailed off. Jack shrugged. "Never actually been one for tradition...luff the sails and lay on iron!"

"Belay that, or we'll be a sitting duck." Barbossa warned. "Belay that 'belay that.'" Jack said. I laughed.

"But captain..." Gibbs interupted. "Belay!" Jack said again.

"The armada..."

"Belay!"

"The Endeavour..."

"Belay!"

"But we..."

"Kindly SHUT IT!" Jack finally shouted. I smiled. Gibbs shut up, seeing this did not change Jack's mind at all. Jack leaned to me and kissed me again. I kissed back until we heard a loud splash. We broke it off and turned to see _The Flying Dutchman._

It rose and we saw Will sailing the _Dutchman. _The crew were all reverted back to their human forms. "Ready on the guns!" Will roared. Elizabeth jumped up. "Will!" She yelled happily. I smiled to Jack, who smiled back at me. "When did Will learn to steer?" I muttered to him jokingly. He laughed and kissed me lightly on the lips before yelling "Full canvas!"

"Aye, full canvas!" Barbossa parroted.

We sailed on either side of the _Endeavor_. Beckett stood there, very shoked.

"Orders, sir? Sir?" Mercer asked him. I stared at Beckett. He can't die, can he? Where's James? I watched as James swung over on a coil of rope and Cheyenne rushed over to hug him. "James!" She exclaimed. Elizabeth smiled. "James." She whispered. I smiled.

"Cap'n?" Gibbs asked. "Fire!" Jack called. "FIRE!" Gibbs called to the crew for Jack. We heard Will order for fire on the _Dutchman._

"Fire all!" Elizabeth shouted.

The _Endeavor _could not survive, it couldn't with two ships blasting either side. Caroline's face was a mask of mock horror as she clutched to Beckett.

"Orders? Orders, sir? Sir, what do you command?" Mercer asked. "It's just good business..." He trailed off. Caroline ran off from the ship to the small ships.

"Abandon ship!" Mercer yelled.

Beckett walked down the stairs as the _Endeavor _exploded. I watched as his body fell into the water into the _East India Company _flag. My hand flew to my mouth in surprise. "Cutler!" I screamed, trying to get to him. Jack pulled me back easily. He spun me around and I cried into his chest. He held me there.

"They're turning away!" Marty yelled. They all erupted into cheers and hurrahs. I continued crying. Cheyenne and James walked towards us. I felt Cheyenne's hand on my shoulder. "He deserved it." James told me. I looked up from Jack's chest. "Why?" I sobbed. "He planned a lot of death. If I didn't know better, he would be using you for your connection to Jack." He told me. I shook my head.

"I don't know."

"We'll be okay." Jack whispered in my ear. I shivered.

* * *

><p><strong>The end?<strong>


	17. Epilogue Fairytales

**Whew, we are finally at the last of the last. **

**I wanna thank all of you for supporting me throughout the whole story and the ones who reviewed on the story. I love every one of you. You have no idea how much you have boosted my confidence. I check my mail everyday and see those review alerts in my mailbox, and my day suddenly is brighter. I have had people say my stories were too long and I wasn't creative enough but you guys make me a much better writer. **

**You point out my mistakes when I'm wrong and tell me where I should have done better. I really really appreciate your helping out. I've learnt that one doesn't write for reviews but for enjoyment. I like making people smile, cry and laugh. And when you tell me you did those things, you really cheer me up. **

**I love every one of you.**

**I hope I can continue writing stories. **

**And finising them**

**Special thanks: XXGoldenEclipseXX, Countcresent, Sithlord8665, ., SailorSorcerer, xJill Lovett, cridge15, Mouche**

**My last disclaimer: I do not own POTC and their characters. I only own Alexandra, Cheyenne and the dead Caroline. Lyrics belong to Chester See. Deep lyrics. I do not like Twilight. Sparkly vampires?**

* * *

><p>Epilogue<p>

_Happy ever after ending, close your eyes and start pretending  
>You're the princess to the story and I can be your prince charming<br>Sleeping beauty, cinderella, I'll be Edward you be Bella  
>So take my hand and dance with me<br>Just one kiss and you'll believe  
>We can turn the night into anything for you<br>Cause sometimes fairy tales come true_

_-Fairy Tales (Chester See)_

* * *

><p><em><em>"Your chariot awaits, your highness. The oars are inside." Gibbs said to Elizabeth. She smiled.

"Mrs. Turner." Barbossa smirked.

"Goodbye, Poppet." Pintel said to her. Elizabeth smiled and turned to Jack. "Jack. It would never have worked out between us." He smirked and tightened his hold on my waist, pulling me closer. "'Course not. I already have her." He said, turning to me. I smiled.

Elizabeth smiled at us and went forward to kiss Jack. He held out his hand to stop her. "Once was quite enough." I laughed. Elizabeth laughed as well. "Thank you." I went forwards and hugged her. "I'll miss you." She said. "Me too." I replied.

Cheyenne walked to me with James. "Will you go too?" She asked. I smiled and shook my head. "No. I am perfectly content with Jack." I answered.

She reached forward to hug me too. "You'll visit often, yeah?" She murmured. "Of course." I said, pulling away. "I love you."

"I love you too." I said to her.

I waved as they left the ship one by one.

It was just me and Jack, Barbossa and the rest of the crew. Jack smirked at me. I raised my eyebrows. "What?" He turned to Barbossa. "You may be captain for a day." He said.

He kissed me suddenly, passionately. I was taken back. He backed me into the cabin. He pulled away. He opened the door and returned to kissing me. I pulled away. "What are we doing?" I asked, knowing perfectly well what he intended to do. He smirked and ignored my question.

Kissing me once again, he kicked the door close.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you guys think about the whole story? Sequel, or not? Maybe prequel? I don't know, give me some ideas.<strong>


	18. New Story: Scorn and Hatred

**Hey guys, I just wanted to inform you guys that I'm working on a new Pirates story called 'Scorn and Hatred'. It is about a girl, we'll call her Helen for now, seeking revenge from Jack for stealing everything from her. **

**If you're interested, please read. I'll love you if you do. I'll be brainstorming what I'll do with the sequel of Alexandra. It depends, do you want happy ending or not?**

**Spoilor alert! Scorn and Hatred will probably not have a happy ending, so if you don't like tragic endings... nah just read it, I might do an alternate ending for those who don't like sad endings. Here's some exerpts, exclusively for you guys.**

* * *

><p>Her black hair was pulled back into a messy, loose braid and tucked into her hat. Her face was darkened with makeup. The only distinguishable feature was bound tightly by a cloth. It pained her greatly, but she decided it was worth it. He strolled casually around her. "What did she do?" He asked the crewmember who kicked her.<p>

* * *

><p>He laughed. "Ye killed a crewmember, and yet expect I take you?" He asked incredously. She continued breathing. "Ye surely playin'."<p>

"What should we do?" Captain Sparrow yelled around the ship.

"Kill 'im!"

"Throw 'im aboard!"

* * *

><p>Because she realized, she loved him. She hated him and liked him at the same time. She wanted him dead, but she didn't. He had stolen her heart in just a few months. If he died, she died. The sword that was on the captain's neck slowly lowered, and she dropped it. There was a loud clank.<p>

The next thing she knew, the sword was on her neck. "I told you. We'll decide tomorrow if fate likes you, you live. If it doesn't, you die. Into the brig." He smirked and pulled her by her arm down to the brig. He slammed the door. "Good luck lad. You'll need it." She slumped down to the floor, crying. She knew it would do her no good to fall in love with Jack Sparrow.

* * *

><p>"Now go walk the plank." He said as he once again pushed her towards the wooden board. She stepped on it. Before she stepped off, she turned back and smiled hauntingly. "Bye, Jack. Don't forget me. Or... do." She closed her eyes once again and he stepped off the plank. She heard cheers, and the whoosh of the wind against her ears... She hit the water. She could swim, without her wrists bounded together.<p>

* * *

><p>She decided to just give up. Water rushed into her lungs. She remembered saying sorry to her mother, father and brother. She remembered saying I love you to Jack. She remembered blaming herself once against for her failure. And then she remembered nothing. Nothingness filled her as she could not make the difference out of the salty seawater and her salty tears.<p>

* * *

><p>Up aboard, Jack Sparrow stared into the dark waters. He shook his head. Pity the pretty girl tried to kill him, or he would have kept her. Sudden guilt filled him as he remembered how she kissed him and how bitter she felt.<p>

Shrugging it off, he tried not to remember her saying 'Don't forget me. Or...do.' It haunted him for a moment. What was the pretty lass' name again? Caroline? Oh well, he needed to go on. His schedule was running late.

* * *

><p><strong>I kind of like this story. It's kind of dark. I won't be describing the girl, her appearances will be entirely up to your imagination. I wrote that she has black hair because my definition of beauty is black hair and black eyes. I'm sorry. People define beauty as large blue eyes, blonde hair, or even red hair. But I like beauty as dark hair and dark eyes. So... sorry, I can't write a girl in my imagination who hasn't black hair. <strong>

**Weird, I know.**


End file.
